Ainda resta uma esperança
by Millady
Summary: Um reencontro. Uma amizade pode se transformar em algo mais? Um amor pode mesmo ser completamente esquecido? Ou haveria uma chance para eles?
1. Relembranças

AINDA RESTA UMA ESPERANÇA

**Ainda resta uma esperança**

**Capítulo I**

**Reencontros**

"_O tempo passou. Dizem que o tempo é remédio para tudo. O tempo faz a gente esquecer. Há pessoas que esquecem depressa. Outras apenas fingem que não se lembram mais..._". ¹

O verão mal começara, no entanto parecia que estava no ápice. O calor na capital japonesa era tanto que era impossível deixar o ar-condicionado desligado. E havia tanta gente na saleta, movendo-se ao seu redor... Abanou-se com a folha que trazia nas mãos. Já estava cansada de esperar.

— Com licença, senhorita Shina.

A moça, que estava diante da janela, voltou-se para a porta. Era alta e esguia, os longos cabelos que lhe chegavam às costas, eram anelados. Estava vestida com uma calça marrom e um terninho idem. Parecia ter uns vinte anos, mas não se podia ter certeza. O nariz arrebitado, cheio de sardas, e olhos de um verde profundo. Sorriu.

— Sim, Akiko?

— Acha que este arranjo está bom? Foi o pessoal do bufet que o trouxe para a inspeção da senhorita Kido. Mas ela nos disse que, na ausência dela, a senhorita poderia decidir.

— Onde Saori foi?

— Saiu muito cedo com a senhorita Marin, foram até os escritórios da Fundação resolver algumas pendências jurídicas. — a empregada sorriu — e quanto ao arranjo?

Shina suspirou, enfadada. Não nascera pra aquelas coisas.

— Por mim, poderia haver mais destas pequenas... vermelhas, e deviam ser maiores para as portas principais. E o terraço... se não me engano, Saori pediu uma paisagista para reformar e decorar. Ela já apareceu aqui? — a serviçal fez que não — é... Vai ver só vai vir no dia da festa! Hunf! Há tanto que se fazer — tocou de leve a testa "_Este calor está me matando_". — Oh! Céus! Há toda uma lista de coisas, Akiko... Mesas, cadeiras, toalhas... — suspirou — Pelo jeito terei de ir a Yokohama, nesta empresa contratada por Saori... Estão muito devagar! Ou será que me enfado muito rápido? Se todos cumprissem sua parte, não estaríamos tendo atrasos... — reclamou a moça, abanando-se.

— Fique calma, senhorita Shina! A cerimônia vai ser daqui a duas semanas! – riu a empregada.

Shina olhou-a divertida e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está certa – pegou a bolsa. Antes, tirou o terno – agora estou pronta pra sair do ar. – sorriu – por favor, vamos tomar o café da manhã. Estou faminta! Depois, com Saori e Marin, veremos o que fazer hoje! Nem sei o que faríamos sem você, Akiko! – agradeceu.

— Disponha senhorita. Venha comigo, por favor. E o hotel, está a seu gosto?

— Sim, obrigada!

Enquanto seguiam pela mansão, Shina se maravilhava com a opulência dos corredores e do salão principal, onde seria a cerimônia. Sentiu-se até meio tonta no mio de tanta riqueza. Surpreendia-se de Saori gostar de ir ao Santuário, um lugar tão humilde, em comparação com isso aqui... Ela mesma não fora criada assim, com tantos luxos. Vinha de uma família humilde da Toscana, na Itália**²**... Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver os outeiros dourados da infância. Passara muitas provações e privações. Quando seus pais morreram, ela decidiu que não ia morar para sempre com sua avó. Não que ela fosse ruim... Só que... Queria partir... Ver outros lugares... Sempre fora muito corajosa e impetuosa, meio atrevida também, refletiu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Sente-se, por favor. Já trarei seu café.

A jovem assentiu, mas ao invés de sentar-se, encostou-se à janela, que dava para um extenso jardim.

Lembrou-se de quando decidiu que iria à Grécia**²**. Seu jovem coraçãozinho estivera tão triste e apertado, e, para sobreviver neste mundo ela o escondera eficazmente para sempre. Seu mais íntimo pensamento só ela mesma conhecia. E foi nesta época que conheceu o então Mestre do Santuário. Era ainda tão menina... Mas tinha o sangue quente! Este a vira brigando com alguns aldeões, e viu além da menina italiana briguenta. Sua garra, ousadia e coragem tocaram-no, e ele perguntou se ela não gostaria de se tornar uma amazona, lutando por Atena, que viria a esta terra. E ela, de pronto, aceitou. Já no Santuário, treinava arduamente para ser a melhor de todas. Foi-lhe dada uma máscara que ocultava seu delicado rosto. Quando Shina lutava, era feita de aço. Em seu coração, porém, guardava muitas coisas.

Não era de muitas amizades, mas tinha alguns fãs no santuário: alguns soldados rasos e alguns cavaleiros de Prata, como o pobre Jamian e Perseu (ambos mortos há tempo). E ela nunca mais teve um acesso direto ao Mestre, já que coisas estranhas começaram a ocorrer misteriosamente um ano depois de ela chegar ao Santuário. Quando concluiu seu árduo treinamento, recebera a Armadura de Cobra, tendo sua própria constelação protetora. Imaginava se teria sido escolhida por ela... Estava claro que tinha sido escolhida para algo bem maior do que antes jamais imaginara. E nada teria acontecido se tivesse ficado na Itália. Logo teve discípulos para treinar, além de Cassius e Jisti, e ambos também estavam mortos...

Sempre lutara por tudo em que acreditava, vencera inimigos ferozes, e nesse meio tempo descobriu o verdadeiro valor da amizade e confiança. Fizera amigos leais, sinceros. Entre eles, estavam a Amazona de Águia, Marin, que por anos odiara, por causa de Cassius e pelo preconceito aos de outras raças; o valente cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria (que ela suspeitava ter uma queda pela Águia), e a dona desta mansão, Saori Kido, a própria Atena. A princípio a temera e detestara um pouco, mas, com o tempo, percebera que por baixo daquela capa "_inglesa_", ela possuía um coração bondoso, e era muito relaxante estar com ela. Mesmo que fosse aqui, no Japão.

Seu semblante anuviou-se. _"É, o tempo passou para mim e meus amigos. O tempo pode mudar tantas coisas... No entanto, outras coisas continuam exatamente iguais._" Tocou de leve, no pulso direito, uma finíssima cicatriz, dentre tantas outras que possuía. A despeito de todas as outras, essa nunca fora curada. "_Por que será que certas marcas não se apagam como mágica?_" Suspirou fundo. Esta maldita marca ainda a queimava. Enfim, subjugara a uma simples 'amizade', amizade esta que tinha se mostrado muito leal e duradoura. Mas... Dirigiu o olhar novamente para o jardim iluminado pelos raios de sol de junho... Um brilho mais intenso perpassou rapidamente por seus verdes olhos. "_Seiya_".

Ah, essas coisas do coração eram tão complicadas, egoístas e caprichosas! Às vezes, como agora, pensava nisso e se sentia meio vazia, como uma estrada escura e solitária no meio do deserto... "Como pude..." Levou a mão ao rosto e viu que a empregada falava com ela para que tomasse seu café.

— Ufa! Chega disso! — sussurrou para si mesma, sacudindo a cabeça, balançando os cabelos. Prendeu-o num coque e sentou-se à mesa — Ainda haverá muito pra fazer para esta festa de Saori...

_Continua..._

_¹ Trecho do romance O tempo e o Vento, de Érico Veríssimo, que é dividido em três partes: O continente, O Retrato e o Arquipélago._

_2 - Conjecturas_...

_**N.A.: Esta é minha segunda fic com personagens de CDZ. Eu a tenho na cabeça há muito tempo, faz anos... Então, resolvi escrevê-la. Espero que gostem e que me dêem suas opiniões. Elas sempre são importantes.**_

_**Fanfic editada e reavaliada em 12 de abril de 2008.**_


	2. Reencontros

Nota: Saint Seiya pertence ao senhor Kurumada.

**Parte 01 – Reencontros**

_**"O tempo passou. Dizem que o tempo é remédio para tudo. O tempo faz a gente esquecer. Há pessoas que esquecem depressa. Outras apenas fingem que não se lembram mais..." .¹**_**  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Em outra parte desta cidade, na Marina, um jovem de cabelos castanhos caminhava tranquilamente, em direção à sua velha casa. Nas costas, uma surrada mochila.

— OI, pessoal! Olá! — gritou com sua voz grave, na porta. E foi entrando. — não tem ninguém em casa?

Então, a porta de um pequeno quarto se abriu e Shun, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, saiu dele sorrindo.

— Silêncio, Seiya! O tempo passa e você continua o mesmo barulhento de sempre! — apertou a mão que outro estendia. — é bom tê-lo de volta, amigo! — jogou-se no sofá. — Coincidência você aparecer numa de nossas estadas por aqui! — espreguiçou-se. — Cara! Não sabia que ser pai era tão cansativo?! Moe ficou acordada a noite inteira com febre. E agora eu e June estávamos tentando descansar um pouco...

— E onde está o outro? Ryu, não é? — questionou Seiya, jogando a mochila no chão. — Onde está o garotão?

— Está na mansão com Marin e Saori. Ikki disse que viria para levá-lo aos festivais de Nara, mas não irá conseguir chegar a tempo, por causa de suas ocupações... – ele riu – Sabe-se Deus quais são... E tivemos que contar com a ajuda de mais alguém para atenuar o amuamento dele... É bom que você esteja aqui.

O jovem que acabara de chegar abaixou-se próximo à sua mochila, fechando-a. (sabia que June não gostava de bagunça. Por mais que fosse seu próprio apartamento!). Seus cabelos, meio ondulados, estavam mais curtos e ele estava bem mais alto do que da última vez que Shun o vira, há cinco anos atrás. O rosto de menino amadurecera e em seus olhos era perceptível: vira muitas coisas que não queria ter visto. Continuavam cristalinos, porém, uma nota de melancolia os embaçava.

Shun também conhecera aquelas dores. No entanto, tinha a seu irmão, à June, sua esposa e seus filhos, um casal, o mais velho com quase três anos e a garotinha, tinha quase um. Ele os amava, e isso lhe bastava. Agora, ele era um mestre na ilha de Andrômeda onde ele e June treinavam outros cavaleiros.

Desde que haviam destruído os inimigos de Atena e os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam por conta do Santuário, eles tinham tentado viver uma vida normal, na medida do possível. Mas, para o pobre Seiya, o Cavaleiro mais fiel de Atena, seu descanso ainda não havia chegado. Ele ainda buscava incessantemente sua irmã Seika. Uma busca que era a morte em vida para o rapaz. E era raro vê-lo tão alegre quanto agora.

— Então, a pequena Moe anda dando trabalho para vocês? Ora, então eu cheguei bem na hora de ajudá-los! — falou, piscando um olho.

— É, só espero que sua casa permaneça de pé depois disso! — disse, rindo. Seiya era muito bagunceiro.

— Ah, Shun, não fale assim com ele. É o nosso anfitrião! — exclamou June, uma bonita moça, alta e loira. Grandes olhos azuis piscaram para ele. — Como vai, amigo! — disse, abraçando o cavaleiro de Pégasus. — É bom te ver!

— Sim. E se é possível, você está mais bonita que antes, June.

— Obrigada. Deve ser a maternidade! — gargalhou ela, sentando-se ao lado de Shun. — E então? Você chegou hoje à capital?

— Sim. Na verdade, acabei de chegar e vim direto pra cá. Achei que a Saori e os outros estariam no Santuário.

— Humm... Então, Shun já lhe contou a novidade? — inquiriu a jovem, sob o olhar reprovador do marido.

Seiya sentou-se na poltrona e fez aceno negativo com a cabeça.

— Você está grávida de novo? — perguntou, rindo. — Shun, seu garanhãozinho...

— Claro que não! — disse um Shun pra lá de vermelho, cutucando June insistentemente. Mas já era tarde.

— A Senhorita Mino está casada!

O rapaz sorriu da cara de Shun, que quase desmaiara.

— Ora, Shun. Não precisa fazer esta cara. E, June, eu já sabia. — falou Seiya. — E foi ela mesma que me contou. — disse, piscando um olho, maroto. — Acho que ela cansou de esperar por mim. Hehehe... Mas eu estou muito feliz por ela. Merece muito mais do que eu poderia dar-lhe, não é?

Constrangido, Shun nem conseguia encará-lo. June continuou impassível. "Ele precisa falar sobre isso", dissera ela a Shun, dias antes.

Seiya levantou-se e foi até a porta do quarto onde a pequena Moe dormia tranquilamente, depois de uma boa noite em claro. Riu, voltando-se para Shun, e falando com serenidade:

— Olhe amigo, eu não estou triste. Você bem sabe que eu gosto muito dela, mas... Acho que nunca... me apaixonei por ela...Compreende, não é? — Shun acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. — Além do mais, minha prioridade até agora tem sido encontrar minha irmã. — suspirou.

— Mas... Sabe com quem ela se casou? — insistiu June.

— Sim. Me parece que foi com o Jabu , não? Um cavaleiro como nós, e também amigo de infância. Espero poder ir visitá-los. Eu não estou aborrecido, June. Está tudo bem.

A amazona levantou-se e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu sei que o que está dizendo é verdade, Seiya. — olhou para Shun. — Viu? Nem doeu... Vou preparar algo para almoçarmos. Não tem nada aqui...

— Sim. — responderam juntos.

— Me desculpe a June, Seiya. Mas ela ficou verdadeiramente preocupada com você. — disse baixinho. Sorriu. — É bom que tenha voltado a tempo para a festa anual da Fundação Graad. A senhorita Kido ficará feliz em revê-lo. — gracejou Shun.

Seiya olhou-o de soslaio.

— Está querendo dizer o que? Que festa anual da Fundação é esta?

— Não quero dizer nada. Foi só um comentário, meu amigo. — sorriu da confusão do outro. — Saori instituiu-a, mas já tem tempo que você não aparece por aqui. Até Ikki tem participado... Shiryu também virá junto com Shun-rei. Eu acho que ele estava esperando você aparecer pra casar-se com ela... Hehehe... Quer que seja o padrinho... Até mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro estarão aqui neste ano...

— Isto sim é um milagre! O Mestre Shion é tão reservado, e Dokho também...

— É, mas quem manda é nossa amiga Saori — disse June, que ouvira o que Seiya falara, arrancado risos dos rapazes.

— Sim. É verdade. Será como nos velhos tempos, todos nós juntos.

Seu olhar vagueou pela pequenina sala até chegar à janela, que dava para o mar. Os barcos pesqueiros e as escunas voltavam para o cais. O sol a pino não deixava dúvidas de que o restante do dia seria tão quente quanto a manhã. Sobre uma mesa, no canto, estava seu velho violão. Só então se deu conta do quanto sentira falta de sua casa, de seus amigos, do cheiro da Marina... Ainda bem que voltara. Seu coração transbordava de alegria. Aproximou-se da janela. De repente, sentiu algo estranho. Seu sexto sentido estava em alerta, e, não sabia bem o que era, mas algo novo estava pra acontecer. Tentou se concentrar. Nada. Nem sombra do que seria. Deu de ombros, conformando-se. Há muito aprendera a viver um dia de cada vez. E a receber o que os céus lhe enviavam, fosse bom ou ruim. Fora-se o tempo da impetuosidade, sem medir conseqüências. "S_ó se Atena corresse perigo, e não é esse o caso. Pelo menos disso eu tenho certeza!_ ", refletiu.

Percebeu que Shun o deixara sozinho e havia ido ajudar June com o almoço.

"Que felicidade eu sinto nesta família " foi pé ante pé até o quarto onde o bebê estava. A cabecinha loira era tudo que podia ver de onde estava. Sua respiração quase não se notava. Um ser tão pequeno, tão dependente dos pais. Graças a Deus, aquelas eram crianças que teriam seus pais por muito tempo... Sentiu-se tão feliz em ter participado de cada luta por um mundo melhor para ela, Ryu, e as outras crianças do orfanato, seus pequenos fãs. Sorriu ao lembrar-se deles. Deviam estar bem crescidos já. "Este mundo ainda não é o melhor que se poderia esperar, mas sempre que precisar de ajuda, nós estaremos aqui. Para trazer esperança, para lutar por ela... " Suspirou.

No entanto, sua inquietação o incomodava. "i Por que estou assim/i", pensava, e nada, nenhuma resposta.

Voltou os olhos para a cama e percebeu um par de brilhantes olhos verdes olhando-o curiosamente. A boquinha se abriu num sorriso incerto. "_Será que se lembra de mim_?". Mas a pequerrucha só queria mesmo é sair dali e estendeu os bracinhos gordos para Seiya.

— Ei, June, parece que teremos companhia pra jantar — falou Seiya, enquanto levava-a para sala.

"_Que bom que voltei_!"

xxxx))))((((xxxx

**Capítulo 3**

— Ora, Marin. Sei que está certa nesta questão de finanças. Mas ainda desconfio daquele advogado, o Sato. — reclamava uma impaciente Saori, exercendo sua posição de Presidente da Fundação Graad. — Penso se, enquanto estive fora, ele não desviou alguma verba.

Marin sorriu calmamente. Nunca vira Saori estressada, e aquilo de certo modo a divertia um pouco. Já estavam chegando à mansão. "Ela fala comigo como se eu pudesse fazer algo além de ouvi-la...", ria-se por dentro.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Saori. Não se preocupe. Eu não entendo muito desses problemas. Mas acho que irá conseguir resolver tudo. Você é muito capaz.

Instintivamente, a moça afirmou com a cabeça.

— Você diz isso pra me acalmar... Obrigada... — suspirou — e meus convidados? Será que todos já confirmaram? Ou melhor, chegaram? Pedi que todos viessem com antecedência. Estão precisando de boas férias... Haha...

— Ainda não sei. Mas Akiko disse que Shina estava na mansão nos aguardando. — falou Marin — Ela não quis vir junto com os outros.

Saori sorriu.

— Que bom. — pensou um pouco e fez a pergunta — Será que Seiya virá desta vez? Estou cansada de convidá-lo e ele dar pra trás. Aff. Minha paciência tem limites.

—Saori-san, me diga uma coisa: — perguntou Marin, séria — Você... hã... Ainda está apaixonada por ele? Desculpe-me a intromissão.

A jovem reencarnação de Atena ficou da cor do vestido que usava, e fez um aceno negativo imediato com a cabeça.

— É claro que não, Marin! Sabia que ele só passou a me tratar bem depois que soube que eu era Atena? E, mesmo depois era meio inconseqüente... Mas, mesmo que inda estivesse, - disse, confirmando o que nunca havia feito — eu acho que não fui a única, não é mesmo? — deu um sorriso tímido, colocando a mão enluvada sobre a boca. — Ah, faz-me rir...

A Amazona de prata sorriu um riso simpático. Sempre suspeitara, mas nunca dissera nada.

— Humm... é verdade... Você não foi a única... Hehe. Pergunto-me o que tantas donzelas viram naquele cabeça-dura teimoso do meu discípulo...

— Você está falando de mim e quem mais? A Senhorita Shina, eu suponho.

— Sim, - suspirou Marin – Imagino o que ela sentiu quando aquele idiota não deu atenção aos sentimentos dela. Foi um crianção mesmo... Embora seja uma guerreira forte e destemida, de sangue quente, como uma boa italiana, ela é uma pessoa muito sensível. Antes tinha a máscara para esconder seu sofrimento, mas agora, nem isso...

— Mas já se passou tanto tempo, Marin. E não obriguei ninguém tirar a máscara. Apenas as liberei do compromisso ultrapassado, só isso.

— Eu sei. A culpa não é sua.

— Mas ela pode achar que sim. — disse Saori, pensando em quantas vezes Seiya se esforçara ao máximo para salvá-la, e na loucura que por pouco não cometera certa vez, há muito tempo... "_Ai, seria mais uma coisa pra me arrepender... Às vezes, eu agradeço à Shina por ter chegado naquele momento... hum_"!

Saori olhava para a janela. "_é claro que já estive apaixonada por meu cavaleiro... Mas, agora passou... Sinto por ele o que devo sentir por todos aqueles que me protegeram_" . Fechou os olhos e pensou na amazona de Cobra com admiração e respeito. "_Shina... você fez por ele o que estava a seu alcance fazer... Pobrezinha... eu a ajudaria se pudesse..._". De repente, lembrou-se algo, arregalando os olhos verdes para Marin.

— Marin!

A outra se sobressaltou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É bom mesmo que ele não apareça! — riu sem graça (gotinha)

— Por que? Ele quem?

— Seiya, Marin... Eu garanti à Shina que ele não estaria aqui... E só agora me dei conta disso... Não foi por mal...

A outra a olhava sem entender.

— E desde quando você fica bajulando a Shina para ela vir ao Japão?

— Quantas vezes ela veio, Marin?

— Nenhuma.

— Porque sempre acreditou que ele estaria aqui. Se ele aparece no Santuário pra me ver, tudo bem, encontrar os outros companheiros. Mas vir aqui deve fazê-la sofrer muito, não? – suspirou — ela não queria vir de jeito nenhum... — piscou a jovem deusa, rindo timidamente — Ai... Tomara que dê tudo certo... e ele não apareça... Eu detestaria que ela pensasse que menti pra ela. — olhou para Marin com os olhos faiscando — Eu jamais faria isso!

— Ela sabe que não, Saori-san. — Marin sorriu, tentando tranqüiliza-la. Mas arregalou os olhos azuis, sem poder evitar um sorriso malicioso. — A menos que pense que está querendo dar uma de cupido, que na mitologia, pertencia ao senhor seu sobrinho... — soltou uma sonora gargalhada. — Desculpe-me! — falou, enxugando as lágrimas. — Ah, Saori, me perdoe... Mas é melhor eu rir agora... De deusa da guerra pra do amor é demais (gotinha em Saori) hehe... Melhor eu rir agora... Depois pode ser que se complique...

Saori olhou Marin. Ela estava se divertindo com a situação. "_E parecia uma pessoa tão séria, tsc, tsc.._.". Suspirou fundo, séria. "_Bom... Na verdade não é um problema... Mas o que farei se aquele sem-noção aparecer? Tsc! Nem vou me preocupar... É mais fácil Ikki aparecer do que ele... Nunca veio mesmo... _"

Continua...

* * *

1 Trecho de Érico Veríssimo, tirados do romance _O tempo e o Vento_, que é dividido em três partes: _O continente, O Retrato e o Arquipélago_. Como eu redividi os capítulos, não quis alterar

2 Conjecturas...


	3. Verdadeiros reencontros

**Parte I - 02**

**Capítulo 4 - ****Verdadeiros Reencontros **

O salão do almoço fora posto para três. Shina e Marin aguardavam pacientemente a dona da casa. Todas as janelas estavam abertas, mas o calor estava insuportável.

— Shina, minha cara amiga, vou ter que lhe arrumar algumas roupas mais frescas... Senão irá tostar dentro das suas... — disse Saori, apontando para o terninho da outra. — tweed é um tecido bom para se usar no inverno e não no verão. O Japão é frio, mas, às vezes... E você tem que relaxar um pouco também... Não estamos em guerra... Ser um pouco _patricinha_ não faz mal pra ninguém! — riu Saori.

— Ora, mas que preocupação mais fútil, senhorita Kido. — debochou Shina — Eu achei que tivesse preocupações mais úteis!

— E isto pra mim é primeira necessidade! — reclamou a jovem deusa, tomando um ar altivo.

— Humm... Este assado está maravilhoso! — exclamou Marin, prevendo uma tempestade se formar. — Depois discutiremos. Agora vamos comer.

— Está certo. — respondeu Saori, meio mal-criada. — Mas depois, nós vamos fazer compras! E você vai comigo, Shina! Tenho dito! — como para ser mais gentil, disse ainda: — não abrirei mão de sua companhia.

Marin ria da cara de surpresa de Shina. Não é que já acostumara com as oscilações de Saori, mas sabia que ela era invencível no quesito convencimento.

Enquanto comiam, discutiam pequenos detalhes da festa. Em sua última estada na Grécia, Saori adiantara algumas coisas com Shina, Marin, June e Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Peixes. Ficou decidido que Shina iria até Yokohama e Marin se encarregaria da acomodação dos visitantes. E quanto a Saori...

— Eu ficarei sentada e sorrindo! — riu-se ela. — Já trabalhei demais.

As outras duas olharam-na atravessado.

— Abusada! Menina, você continua a-bu-sa-da!

— Exatamente como você, não é, Shina? — devolveu Saori.

Sorriram.

— Com um detalhe melhor que eu, Alteza: está mais bem vestida para o verão!!! — riram.

— É, você está certa. Mas iremos às compras e não adianta fugir. — replicou Saori, tocando um sininho. Quando Tatsumi apareceu, ela perguntou onde estava Ryu.

— Está brincando no jardim, Senhorita Saori. Quer que eu vá chamá-lo?

— Não é necessário, Tatsumi. Mais tarde iremos levá-lo em casa.

— Como quiser. — disse ele, fazendo uma mesura e saindo discretamente.

— Bem, e quando é que vamos à tortura, oops, às compras? — brincou Marin.

— É. Se não tem jeito mesmo... — suspirou Shina.

—Agora, estão falando minha língua! Podemos ir amanhã à tarde, se der tudo certo... Vi uma promoção de chapéus e acessórios na Maison Chanel.

Marin pegou a bolsa e mexeu em algo.

— Shina, você conhece os filhos de June?

— Vi o mais velho, quando nasceu. Mas soube que eles têm uma garotinha também.

— Oh, são duas coisas muito fofas... — fez Saori, colocando as mãos nas faces — O Ryu e a lindinha Moe. Eles têm olhos tão verdes quanto os seus Shina. Fofuras, isso que são. O menino está aqui porque prometeram algo que não puderam cumprir. — disse ela, com certo enfado. — Mas eu amo quando eles vêm pra cá.

— Bem, nós vamos fazer-lhes uma visita hoje, quando formos levar o menino, não é, Saori? — perguntou Marin, ocupada com algo na bolsa.

— Não sei, se Shina estiver muito cansada, poderemos ir amanhã, depois das compras.

— Por mim tudo bem. Estou acostumada a esforços, minha cara.

— Eu sei. Mas já disse que quero que descanse. — colocou a mão sobre a dela. — Esta é realmente minha preocupação, Shina.

A italiana sorriu. Sabia ser agradável essa garota.

— Shina, você também vai se apaixonar pelo garoto.

— Humm... Ele é descendente de Apolo ou de Shun? — "_E_ _será que sei me apaixonar? Fala sério!"_, pensou divertida. — Bem, então eu vou até o hotel, pegar algumas coisas... Desculpe-me não aceitar seu convite e não ficar aqui na mansão. Eu vou ficar bem com Marin no apart-hotel. Alias, é um excelente hotel, perto do parque da cidade... Uma vista linda, sem sombra de dúvidas.

— É mesmo... — suspirou – Tudo bem. Estou acostumada a ficar sozinha. — disse ela, fazendo um muxoxo às amigas. — é sempre assim. É duro ser uma divindade... He,he...

—Ah, pára com isso Saori! — falou Marin exasperada. — Depois, quando for castigada, não diga que não avisamos. E, de mais a mais, pode vir passar um dia conosco.

— Isso! Quem sabe uma noite do pijama, só para mulheres... — brincou a menina.

— É, e quem sabe contratemos um dançarino pra nos alegrar... Haha... — falou Shina, girando um guardanapo nas mãos.

Saori ficou vermelha. Marin colocou as mãos na cabeça.

— Céus! Estou cercada de loucas... Shina, você já é bem crescidinha pra falar estas coisas...

— Sim, e é justamente por isso que estou falando, Marin. AH, divirta-se. Afinal, quem terá de comprar roupas novas serei eu... Hehe.

Marin pediu licença para ir ao toalete. Saori pôs-se a observar a amazona, intrigada.

— O que foi Saori-san?

— É... Shina... Você... — queria perguntar, mas não gostava de se intrometer na vida de ninguém. Por isso, desconversou. — Está muito quente. Já que vamos visitar June e Shun, vamos subir que eu vou lhe emprestar um vestido meu. E, amanhã, vamos arrasar nas compras... E não se preocupe... É tudo por conta da fundação.

A outra ficou vermelha.

— Não é necessário, Saori. Serão apenas dez dias aqui.

— Eu sei. E o resto do ano sem nem uma das duas... Shina... NÃO se preocupe... Deixe que eu faço isso por vocês.

Ela sorriu. Não tinha jeito de discutir com ela. No final, ela as tratava com tanta meiguice e gentileza que era impossível dizer não.

— Está certo, Saori-san, não é assim?

Sorriram uma pra outra.

— Sim.

**xxxx)))))((((( xxxx**

**Capítulo 5**

Mais tarde...

— Vamos logo, vocês duas!

— Será que não estou muito... arrumada... pra ir fazer uma visita? — inquiriu Shina. Usava um vestido branco, com uma estampa de miúdas flores azuis, de seda, frente única, que Saori a obrigara a usar. "_Caríssimo_" pensou ela. "_Tomara que nada o manche_" — Me sinto meio estranha... não estou acostumada a me arrumar tanto assim... — olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho do hall. "_Céus! Quem é esta mulher no espelho?" _ — Marin, me sinto outra pessoa.

— E está muito mais feminina. E, para completar, use este batom aqui — veio dizendo Saori — Esta cor ficará perfeita em você!

Shina olhou para Marin, pedindo socorro, e depois para Saori, implorando com o olhar para que ela dispensasse a pintura, mas, por fim, a gentil senhorita ( _um pouco autoritária, né_) venceu. Marin observava-as divertida. Quem diria que ela dobraria até a teimosa amazona de Cobra!!! E lembrou-se de que, logo que viera para o Japão, a pedido de Saori, ( _isso há coisa de três meses atrás_) passou pela mesma introdução ao mundo da beleza e feminilidade... Não que não fossem femininas, suaves, etc., mas os árduos anos de treinamento não permitiram a elas tais luxos. Mas, depois de mal acostumada... Ela sorriu. Hoje mesmo estava usando uma calça capri branca, e uma blusa cheia de frufrus (presente de Saori...), além de uma sandália, com salto médio. E surpreendeu-se que Shina usasse uma sandália parecida.

— Vamos, passe direito! Isso... Pronto! Faça assim... Humm... — disse a mestra Saori à sua mais nova discípula, movendo os lábios da maneira que a outra deveria fazer. – Muito bem! Ficou lindo! – inclinou a cabeça, dizendo – Se é que pode ficar mais bonita. – mexeu nos cabelos da outra. – e amanhã, nós vamos ao salão hidratar estas madeixas, não é, Marin? –disse, como se esperasse a aprovação dela para alguma coisa.

— Sim, sim, amanhã vamos a qualquer outro lugar, mas agora, tem um garotinho lá no carro doido pra ir para sua casa... Vamos sair logo, Por favor...

Do lado de fora, um atarefado Tatsumi as esperava, com o garotinho seguro em uma das mãos, e na outra a chave da Ferrari da senhorita Kido. O menino parecia irrequieto, e a muito custo o pobre mordomo conseguia dar conta do recado. Apesar de ter apenas quatro anos, incompletos ainda, ele era bem desenvolvido. Os cabelos louros, muito lustrosos e lisos formavam pequenos cachos. À primeira vista, era um anjo... Um par de brilhantes olhos verdes observava curiosamente as moças aproximarem-se do carro.

— Uau! — disse Shina. — Você dirige esta máquina?

— Na verdade, obriguei Marin a fazer isto... – respondeu Saori, dispensando o mordomo e pegando o garotinho pela mão. – Como vai, Ryu? Brincou bastante?

O menino sorriu, mostrando os dentinhos e balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

— Masi eu quelia blincá masi ele num dessô... – respondeu, olhando as outras.

— Você lembra da tia Marin, não é?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça que sim.

— E esta aqui, – disse Saori puxando Shina, que parecia meio amedrontada com a criança. – é a Tia Shina.

— Olá, garoto! – tentou a amazona. Mas o garotinho estendeu os braços pra Saori.

— Bem, vamos lá. – disse, enquanto o pegava no colo, e entregava as chaves a Marin. – Hoje ele não está muito aí pra ninguém. – Voltou-se para Tatsumi. – Tatsumi, por favor, encaminhe nossos convidados pra os quartos. E alguns cavaleiros de ouro preferiram ficar no Hotel, o mesmo das meninas. – lançou um olhar malicioso para elas. – Por que será não é? – as duas entreolharam-se sem entender bem a insinuação. Bem, pelo menos Shina não entendeu.

— Sim, senhorita Kido. Não se preocupe. – ainda olhando pra sua patroa, disse: – Será bom que levem uma sombrinha, senhoritas. Pode ser que chova mais tarde, neste calor todo que está fazendo.

— Está bem, Tatsumi. Eu já tinha mesmo pegado – disse, sorrindo e mostrando o objeto. – Obrigada pela preocupação. Até logo.

— É um prazer, senhorita. – respondeu, servilmente, se afastando.

— Sempre tão protetor este seu mordomo, o Tatsumi. – observou Marin.

— É mesmo... e como... Vovô confiava nele por causa disso... Hehe... é como se eu nunca tivesse crescido pra ele...

**xxxx)))))((((( xxxx**

** Capítulo 6**

**.  
**

Continuaram numa animada conversa, tentando entrosar o pequeno garotinho, que não estava para papos... Logo chegaram à marina.

Avistaram o sobrado, onde ficava o apartamento onde June e Shun estavam hospedados. Eles também não quiseram ficar na mansão. Marin estacionou o carro, e subiram as escadas rumo ao segundo pavimento. Pararam no corredor, que servia de varanda. Shina e Saori, com o guri a tiracolo, observavam o mar, enquanto Marin batia na porta.

O sol estava baixo o horizonte e o dia começava a refrescar. " _é, acho que não vai chover hoje_...".

— Já vai, já vai! — gritou uma voz masculina que Marin não ouvia há muito tempo. Não era Shun e ela tinha certeza. Olhou de soslaio para suas acompanhantes. Percebeu que elas nem se deram conta. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos. Que os céus as ajudasse.

Quando a porta se abriu, viu que não se enganara: era Seiya, "_o santo de Atena, objeto de amor de muitas mocinhas... está de volta..._", refletiu Marin, rindo-se por dentro.

Ele não a reconheceu de imediato, pois o sol da tarde estava contra ela. Ao se aproximar, porém, reconheceu a sua querida mestra. E pulou no pescoço dela, fazendo a maior festa!

— Mariiiiiin!!! — não era mais um garotinho, mas sentia-se protegido e feliz com ela por perto — Quanta saudade senti de você! Que felicidade revê-la! — ela o abraçou também.

— Seiya! Faz mesmo muito tempo! — emocionou-se — Como você cresceu tanto? Olhe só! — estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele - amadureceu também, percebo algo de diferente em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu. _"Marin_." Desde que as lutas terminaram, ele ficara tão distante e melancólico. Mas poucas pessoas percebiam. Pra elas lhe bastava o exterior. Marin era diferente. Ela o compreendia.

— Pois é. E quem é que está com você?

— Eu, tio! Eu, tio Seiya! — disse um desesperado Ryu, largando Saori e jogando-se no colo dele.

— Ora, mas que rapagão! — disse enquanto o abraçava. — Você cresceu muito desde que te vi pela última vez!

— Tio, _voxê_ vai mesmo ensinar o _meteólo _de _pegasusu_ pa mim?

Seiya riu. "_é não se pode prometer nada pra crianças tão espertas_ "...

— Mas você ainda não é tão grande como eu falei. — Seiya virou-se para trás e viu Moe puxando a toalha da mesinha. — Moe! Não! — disse ele, correndo de volta para a sala. A garotinha ergueu dois olhinhos brilhantes para ele. — O que foi que eu disse hein... _"NÂO MEXA NISSO"_, né? — os olhinhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela começou a fazer beicinho — Ah, não, não é pra chorar. É pra não mexer, queridinha, — falou ele, pegando–a no colo, e, por incrível que pareça, ela sorriu. — Você tá é mal acostumada. Deve ser culpa do seu pai, aquele coração-mole.

— Olha quem fala... — disse uma voz atrás dele.

Reconheceu que era Saori: ela parecia mais velha, com os cabelos presos num rabo. " _Que bom que ela está bem agora..._ ".

— Como vai, Seiya? — perguntou ela, aproximando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão. _"O que é que ele está fazendo aqui?"_, pensou sorrindo de volta pra ele. — Que surpresa tê-lo aqui, de volta ao Japão.

— Sim, obrigado, Saori. Fico feliz em vê-la tão bem. — cumprimentou-a, olhando-a nos olhos. Já haviam passado muitas coisas juntos e, como cavaleiro de Atena, não podia deixar de preocupar-se com ela. — Fiquem à vontade. — disse, dando um beijinho no rosto de Moe.

Percebeu que havia mais alguém encostado na porta, que não se movera de trás de Saori. Parecia...

— Seiya, não seja indelicado! — repreendeu-o Marin. — Não está reconhecendo nossa companheira, Shina? — implicou ela, ao vê-lo embaraçado e o olhar fuzilante da outra.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e coçou a cabeça, sem graça. Aquela moça ali parada, de vestido (?) e, não cria, batom (!?), era Shina? _"Shina_"?

— Bem, pelo menos, estenda a mão, Seiya. — brincou ela , sorrindo, quebrando o silêncio da sala. Quem poderia dizer o que se passava _dentro _ dela?

— Puxa! Me desculpe, Shina! — respondeu ele, sorrindo e estendendo a mão. — Você está muito diferente... E eu continuo o mesmo atrapalhado perto de mulheres tão lindas. — gracejou ele, franzindo a testa quando segurou a mão dela. Estava fria como gelo. — Está tudo bem? — perguntou, num tom mais baixo, ao perceber um leve tremor nela.

Ela sorriu.

— Não é nada. Na verdade, deve ser este calor... Está tão quente que seria capaz de cozinhar no asfalto! — falou, animada, puxando a mão rapidamente. "_Ai, que fingimento_"... De repente, ela percebeu-se observada pela garotinha, ainda no colo de Seiya. — Olá? — disse, meio sem graça.

E, para sua surpresa, Moe atirou-se em seus braços, como se a conhecesse de longa data.

— Não creio! — riu o rapaz, ao passar a pequena Moe para uma amazona completamente sem jeito com crianças. — Se bem que ela é bem mais sociável que Ryu.

— Sim, é verdade. — falou Saori, divertindo-se com a cena. — E onde estão June e Shun?

— Eu os despachei pro cinema há umas duas horas... Hehe! — sorriu sapeca, enquanto finalmente fechava a porta. — Eles precisavam de um descanso. As estrelinhas — apontou pra as crianças — dão muito trabalho... Não sei a quem puxaram. — falou, num tom inocente, rindo, no que foi acompanhado por elas.

Ainda ajeitando Moe em seus braços, Shina sentou-se no sofá, perto de Saori, que não se atrevia a olhar pra ela. É claro que era coisa de sua cabeça... Imagine se ela ia ficar chateada... Tudo bem ser reencarnação de deusa, e tal, mas não era adivinha!

― Bem, Seiya, não vou exigir que você faça algo fresco pra nos dar, então, eu vou preparar um refresco para nós, está bem? – disse a moça, se levantado e indo na direção a cozinha, deixando Ryu com Marin.

"_Tem algo estranho... Saori, indo pra cozinha_", pensou Marin, mas logo se deu conta. Ela não queria ficar perto de Shina... "_Ai, Ai..._" Para disfarçar, ela perguntou:

― Então, Shina. Moe não é tão linda quanto o pequeno Ryu?

― Sim, ― respondeu a amazona, meio enternecida. A garotinha simplesmente agarrara-se a ela e não dava sinais de que iria sair dali. – São lindos.

Percebeu que o garotinho a observava com interesse maior, agora que sua irmãzinha estava em seu colo. Talvez pensasse que, se Moe podia se dar bem, ele também conseguiria. Ele era desconfiado e introvertido ao contrário da pequenina.

― Mas duvido que Ryu dê o braço a torcer pra vocês! Ele simplesmente em adora! ― disse Seiya, se arrependendo em seguida. O menino correra ao quarto para buscar algum carrinho e outros brinquedos, colocando-os ordenadamente ao lado de Shina, que observava tudo, meio apavorada. Crianças, realmente, não eram seu forte...

― _Tia,_ _voxê_ também _binca_ comigo? ― disse ele, com os olhinhos brilhando em sua direção.

― Oras, vamos ver o que é que vamos fazer, então. ― disse a corajosa moça, sentando-se no chão, ao lado das crianças. "_Bem, pelo menos assim posso escapar daquelas olhadelas... Oh, Céus_! _O que vim fazer aqui..."_ Pensou, enquanto ajudava a garotinha a apoiar-se em seu ombro e ficar mandando beijinho pra Seiya, que olhava a tudo, babando.

― Ora, vejam só! ― replicou Marin. ― Suas trairinhas!

Todos riram. Enquanto Shina tentava entreter os bebês, Marin e Seiya colocavam o papo em dia.

― Notícias de sua irmã, Seiya?

― Não, Marin, nada ainda de concreto. ― falou, meio desanimado ― Percorri praticamente todo Japão e todos os lugares que ela poderia ter ido. E nem sinal dela.

― E os detetives da Fundação? Estiveram na Grécia, não é?

― Hunf! Coitados! Sabem ainda menos que eu! ― suspirou, observando Shina com os bebês. ― mas tudo tem o tempo de acontecer Marin. Estou vivendo um dia de cada vez. ― sorriu. ― eu queria mesmo é reencontrá-la, mas... Nem que fosse para enterrá-la! ― falou, entre os dentes, dando um pequeno soco na parede. Seus olhos brilharam.

Marin percebeu a tristeza nos olhos e na voz de Seiya. Mas não pode deixar de ver que o fogo, aquela conhecida disposição interna, aquela ousadia e ativismo ainda estavam dentro dele. Porém, seu jovem coração estava cansado e melancólico."_Querido Seiya... O que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? Tentei em vão procurá-la"_ ...

― Está tudo bem, Marin! ― disse ele, sorrindo mais uma vez, como se soubesse o que ela pensava. ― Não se preocupe comigo. ― Ela tocou o braço dele.

― Eu sei que sim... Mas não posso evitar me preocupar com o menino que treinei durante anos... Sinto-me protetora a seu respeito.

― Sua presença já é um grande conforto, Marin! Obrigado.

Ela sorriu de volta e olhou para uma atrapalhada Saori na pequena cozinha. Suspirou.

― Bem, vou preparar Saori, para que ela consiga preparar o refresco!

Ambos riram. Saori não era de cozinha.

― Seiya... ― mordeu os lábios. "_Talvez eu deva me..."  
_

― Sim, Marin? ― disse, olhando divertido ainda. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo que ela nada dizia. ― Então...

― Não é nada! ― disse, sacudindo os cachos ruivos, e indo para a cozinha.

Ele olhou para Shina, junto às crianças.

.**xxxx)))))((((( xxxx**

Continua...

* * *

Bem, eu sei que escrevo demais mesmo... E por aqui eu agradeço à colega que tem lido e apreciado as minhas viagens...

Até.


	4. Visita

**_ "O presente é a sombra que se move separando o ontem do amanhã. Nela repousa a esperança."¹ _**.

**Capítulo 07**

— Pronto! Até que enfim este refresco saiu!

— Isto porque eu ajudei, senão tomaríamos sem açúcar uma água misturada com pó!

Shina e Seiya sorriram. Estiveram ali durante aqueles minutos, mas quase não trocaram palavras.

Depois que deixara Marin na cozinha, ele ficara parado um bom tempo, observando-a. Era a mesma mulher que ele conhecera, porém parecia mais... Feminina? Não talvez não fosse esta a palavra, ou... Sei lá, talvez fosse. Os braços dela eram bem feitos e torneados pelos anos de treinamento. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos, espalhando-se pelas costas, desnudas pelo decote do vestido. As mãos pareciam mais suaves (isso ele pode sentir quando a cumprimentara...). Os olhos dela, notou ele, estavam mais ternos e tranqüilos — quase melancólicos, diria.

Mas ele também havia mudado muito... Poucas pessoas notariam esta sutil mudança em seu humor, nos gestos e palavras,... Riu para si mesmo, lembrando-se de quando cortara os cabelos e fizera a barba pela primeira vez... Tocou o queixo com uma das mãos enquanto aproximava-se de Shina e das crianças, vendo que Moe já estava quase dormindo nos braços da moça.

Sentiu-se meio tonta quando percebeu que Marin a deixara sozinha na sala, com Seiya. Não que sentisse algo por ele, é claro que não... _"então, porque suas mãos estão geladas? E este maldito coração dispara? "_ Tentou concentrar-se no bebê em seu colo e nos carrinhos que Ryu insistiu em mostrar-lhe, e não em sentir o olhar dele às suas costas. Viu que ele sentava-se no sofá, próximo à si. Instintivamente chegou-se para o lado, ficando de frente pra ele.

— Percebo que Ryu ganhou mais uma fã, não, Shina? — disse o rapaz, sorrindo.

— É pode ser que sim... — ergueu o rosto pra ele, também sorrindo. — são crianças maravilhosas... eu é que não tenho jeito com elas. Não fui treinada para isso — disse, em uma voz quase surda, aconchegando a pequena Moe em seus braços.

Ele riu, divertido, da colocação dela. _"É, continua a mesma..."_

— Você está enganada. Eles não são assim tão corteses com qualquer um... – falou, incentivando-a. — E eu acho que você está se saindo muito bem! — gracejou. — Talvez até a contratem como babá. O que acha? Poderíamos trabalhar juntos!

— Humm... Quem sabe? Se a oferta for realmente boa... – riu-se ela. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, para poder vê-lo melhor. Ele estava mudado. No entanto, algo em seus olhos ainda queimava a chama impetuosa e terna do garoto que conhecera... Ficaram se olhando, durante um tempo, como se lembrassem de algo, que, na realidade, nunca acontecera. Até agora.

Constrangida, ela corou e voltou sua atenção para a criança, mexendo nos cabelinhos loiros. Ele também desviara o olhar, quando Marin e Saori voltaram da cozinha.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, June e Shun chegavam muito sorridentes, trazendo os ingredientes do jantar.

— Oh, que boa surpresa vê-las! — disse a calorosa June, abraçando as garotas. — Fazia muito tempo que não nos visitava, Marin! E, Shina — disse, voltando-se para a jovem a seu lado, — Você está muito mais bonita! Com vão as coisas no Santuário?

— Vão bem, obrigada pelo elogio. Você é que está maravilhosa!

— É o amor! — brincou Shun, beijando a face da esposa, e apertando a mão da convidada. — Ficarão para o jantar não é?

As três entreolharam-se e Saori disse:

— Bom, pelo menos vamos comer fora!

Todos riram. Antes, porém, conversaram sobre as coisas que lhes acontecera nos últimos anos, as mudanças, os sonhos, e as decepções. Depois de uma vida tão agitada na adolescência, era claro que a tranqüilidade era quase vista como uma coisa anormal! Haviam feridas que não sarariam, e havia coisas novas, às quais ainda custavam a crer que poderia lhes acontecer.

— Shun, querido, você me ajuda como ensopado? — falou June.

— Que isso! Todos vamos ajudar! Não é Saori? — provocou Marin.

— Não entendi... — refletiu a moça, arrancando riso dos demais. — Olha o respeito, hein... Haha...

E foi aquela bagunça. Mais de um na cozinha dava nisso. Após algum tempo, ouviram um chorinho miúdo vindo do quarto e Ryu veio gritando:

— Mãããe!!! A Moe acodo!!!

A jovem sorriu, beijando o rostinho do menino.

— Tá, meu bem, mamãe ouviu. Shun, pega a mamadeira pra mim.

Shun, com a mão toda suja de batata, cenoura e outros, respondeu:

— Meio impossível agora, querida...

— Tudo bem... Eu pego! — disse Shina, sob o olhar espantado de Marin. _"Nossa! Eu só me surpreendo..."_ — Onde está?

— Obrigada! Está na porta da geladeira. Aí, você coloca uns quarenta e cinco segundos para esquentar nas microondas, ta... Ah, que maravilha... — disse ela, ao ver que Ryu estava debaixo da mesa, lambendo as batatas descascadas... ? Ai, Shun, você era bagunceiro assim?

— Eu? Era você! — falou ele, pegando o garoto no colo, e tirando a batata toda babada da mão dele. ? Filho, isso não se faz...

— Ou então, ele puxou o resto da família... — disse Saori, displicentemente.

—Pode ser. Eu não me recordo! — Brincou Shun. — Agora fique aqui na sala brincando quietinho, viu? Senão a gente vai ter que pensar num castigo...

—Tá bom, pai... ó tô quetim! — disse o menino, sentando-se muito comportado no sofá, com um sorrisinho.

Shun sorriu e voltou pra cozinha.

Enquanto isso, lá na varanda, Shina sentava-se com a resfoleguenta bebe, que mal vira a mamadeira, parecia estar mais inquieta. Quando pegou o bico, começou a sugar com vontade, na medida em que brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo.

— Está com fome, hein, queridinha... — Encantara com a menina. A vira uma única vez, por época de seu nascimento há quase um ano atrás. Mas todo nenê é igual. Agora, via com olhos diferentes... E não pode deixar de imaginar como seriam ter filhos, seus próprios filhos.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a na parede, de olhos fechados. Seria maravilhoso se... Se não tivesse mias que lutar, se pudesse, sim, simplesmente ser uma mulher comum...

De onde provinham estes sentimentos? Ah, de algum lugar que ela não conhecia, com certeza. Sempre amara a vida que tivera, então, por que será que sentia este vazio em seu coração? _" Talvez eu ainda não esteja completa, não é?" _fez a pergunta olhando para o céu escurecido, como se buscasse uma resposta. Suspirou, embalando Moe, que a olhava , sorrindo.

Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo uma brisa fresca, que trazia um aroma conhecido... Mar... Ah, sentiu saudades de casa. Sua casa, ou melhor, da avó, que ficara na Itália, há muito tempo atrás. _"Talvez seja hora de voltar."_

Percebeu passos na escada. Era Seiya que voltava do mercado, aonde June o enviara com a solene missão de comprar refrigerante e cebola, que havia acabado. Ela sorriu, quando o viu.

— Viu como eu tinha razão? Pode cobrar seus honorários... — brincou ele. — Vou trazer uma fralda pra você. Tem que fazê-la arrotar.

— Hã?

— Já volto! — falou entrando, e saindo alguns minutos depois com uma fralda nas mãos.

— Ei, menina, vem com o tio, vem! — olhou divertido pra Shina — Quer tentar?

— Não. — disse ela, secamente, passando-lhe Moe e ficando de pé, próximo ao guarda-corpos. O vento da noite batia-lhe nos cabelos, e ela cerrou os olhos, inclinando o rosto.

Parecia uma pintura na noite quente de verão, pensou ele. E sentiu o coração bater descompassadamente, mas não entendeu o porquê.

— Ficou chateada, Shina?

— Claro que não. — respondeu, sem se voltar. — como vai o andamento do jantar?

— Bem, — falou ele, parando ao lado dela, com a pequena sobre o parapeito. — Espero que goste de tempero de baba de criança, porque Ryu lambeu todas as batatas que pôde. Há!

Ela segurou a mãozinha que Moe lhe oferecia, sorrindo: — Sim, não tem problema...

Parados um ao lado do outro. De esguelha ela o olhou, refletindo: _"De que adiantaram tantos anos subjugando o sentimento que tenho por ele"_? Foi só o ver novamente, para que tudo viesse à tona. _"Ai, meu Deus, já estou bem crescida e madura o suficiente para não me constranger dessa forma..." _Seu olhar vagou além do horizonte, fazendo-a esquecer de onde estava.

— Um doce pelo seu pensamento!

Assustada, ela voltou-se e viu que ele e Moe a observavam com certo interesse.

— Em... Na festa de Saori! Afinal, ainda há muito pra se fazer. Foi pra isso que veio também.

Ele sorriu, envergonhado.

— Pra dizer a verdade, eu nem sabia... Hehe...

Ela sorriu também, _"então, Saori não mentiu pra mim... Melhor assim... Talvez este encontro devesse mesmo ocorrer. Até porque, defendemos a mesma Atena... Ai, ai... Estou ficando muito sentimental"... _

— Ei, vocês, vamos jantar! — chamou Shun da porta, fazendo Moe suspirar de alegria ao vê-lo, estendendo-lhe os bracinhos. — Venha queridinha...

— E então... — gracejou Seiya, dando o braço a Shina — Me dá esta honra?

— Por que não? — devolveu ela, dando um meio sorriso.

Depois que entraram, e olhando para fora, fechando a porta, Seiya pensou: _"Que bela noite!"_

Continua...

¹ Frank Lloyd Wright, arquiteto americano, 1867- 1959.

N.A. Bem, espero que esteja bom!

bjs


	5. Viagem

_ Saint Seiya pertence a M. Kurumada._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - **

_No fundo, o medo e a esperança são parecidos_. ¹

* * *

Já era quase meio-dia quando Shina e Seiya voltavam de Yokohama, ver as questões a respeito do bufe que Saori contratara e que estava saindo pior que a encomenda. Mas coma ajudinha de Shina, tudo se resolveu...

Agora, ela dormia, enquanto Seiya dirigia o Lexus ES 350(!) de Saori (uma outra aquisição básica depois que esta aprendeu a dirigir...). "_Nossa, tô morrendo de fome, e ela está dormindo desde que saímos da empresa..._" Olhou pra moça adormecida, nem se incomodando com a velocidade, nem com solavancos, e nem com a cantoria desenfreada de Ryu. "_Muito bonita... Engraçado... não me lembrava dela assim... Apesar de que continua brava e teimosa como sempre!_"

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

— _Já disse que posso ir sozinha, Saori! Eu dirijo muito bem!_ ―_ resmungou a amazona de Cobra._

— _E eu já disse que não quero que vá sozinha! A estrada é longa..._

— _Eu vou de trem-bala, então. São só trinta minutos daqui lá, Saori!_

— _Ai, discussão inútil... — sussurrou Marin pra Seiya, que cochilava a seu lado, depois do jantar. _

_Ele abriu um dos olhos, preguiçosamente. Sorriu. "Ai, ai..." ._

— _Você pode acabar com isso... Diga que vai com ela! — conspirou Marin, ao seu ouvido, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos. _―_ Oras, não me diga que não sabe dirigir?_

— _Claro que sei, mas... — olhou pras duas discutindo — Eu não queria me meter..._

— _Ah, não seja tão idiota, Seiya! Você vai! — disse a mestra, fazendo sinal pra ele. — Anda, fala que você vai!_

_O rapaz suspirou fundo. Marin também... Quando cismava, era o fim._

— _Hei, Saori, eu posso ir com Shina, amanhã. Bem, isso se ela quiser a minha companhia... — falou já com medo da resposta delas._

— _Eu também vô! — disse o Ryu, correndo de Shun, que queria que fosse dormir, e jogando-se no colo de Seiya._

— _Você não vai a lugar algum, rapaz! Já pra cama! — disse Shun, muito sério._

— _Ô, tio, dexa eu ir, dexa..._

— _Não!_

— _Mais eu queruuuuuu! — berrava o garotinho. Na mesma hora Seiya tapou a boca do menino, fazendo todos ficarem com aquela cara..._

— _Tá, você só vai se for dormir agora, tá bom? — e Ryu acenou afirmativamente. — E, você, Shina, também. Eu vou com você, e chega de confusão que eu estou muito cansado. _

_Todos olharam pra ele._

— _Que foi? — inquiriu, inocentemente._

— _Nada, — respondeu Saori, dando um significativo olhar pra Marin — então, está combinado, amanhã, às sete da manhã, lá em casa pra pegar o carro. Certo, Shina?_

_Shina olhou pra elas. O auto-controle não era seu forte, mas ela conseguiu permanecer calma e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente._

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

E por isso, eles agora voltavam. Ryu estava acordadíssimo, comendo biscoito e cantarolando sem parar.

— Então, rapaz, você gostou de ir passear conosco hoje?

— _Gotei_, tio Seiya... – engoliu o biscoitinho e disse algo que Seiya jamais esqueceria – _voxê_ também vai _casá_, tio?

— Hã?

— É, _xim_, tio, mamãe _dixe_ que _voxe_ vai _casá_...

Seiya sorriu.

— Um dia, Ryu, um dia, quem sabe, né? — olhou pra Shina a seu lado, e sacudiu a cabeça, como se espantasse alguma coisa que não gostasse. — Por que ela disse isso?

O menino olhou pra ele como se não entendesse.

— Tio...

— Sim?

— Eu _quelo_ _fazê_ xixi...

— Mas... Agora? — perguntou Seiya, olhando as placas, _onde é que vou encontrar um posto para parar_ ?

— Tio, _to_ _apetado_! — berrou o garoto, segurando o saquinho de pipoca com força...

— 'Guenta, aí, Ryu! O tio tá correndo pra achar... — e , por um milagre, destes que só acontecem quando menos se esperam, encontraram um posto a menos de cinco minutos de onde estava... — Olha, só mais um pouquinho... Lembra que a Saori não gosta que sujem o carro dela, hein? — disse, tentando manter-se sério, pro garotinho esperar mais um pouco.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Seiya olhou novamente Shina, que entreabria os olhos, querendo entender o porquê de tanta bagunça...

— Oi... – disse, espreguiçando-se — O que está acontecendo aqui? E, Seiya, — disse olhando-o — por que motivo está correndo tanto? Ryu, você está...

— Quase molhando todo o carro importado de Saori! — brincou ele. Sorriu pra ela, deixando-a constrangida. — Ora, mas você dorme mesmo hein... Só agora que o guri quase abalou todo o Japão com o grito que você acordou...

— Bem, eu...

― Tia, eu não agüento... – chorou o menino.

― Calma que a gente tá chegando...

Enfim, Seiya parou no posto de gasolina.

― Pode ir, Ryu.

― Mas , tio , num _sabu ir sozim_... ― falou o garotinho olhando com cara de menor abandonado.

― Seiya, leve-o, antes que ocorra um desastre! — disse shina, empurrando-os pra fora do carro. — Espero vocês na loja de conveniência... Rápido!

Num instante eles desapareceram de sua frente. Ela sorriu, olhando pra o céu. _Por Deus, este calor está me fazendo mal. E estou com uma fome..._ ", pensou alisando o estômago.

Voltou ao carro e pegou a bolsa. "_Primeiro, vou ao toalete, e depois vou convencê-los a almoçar_..."

Quando entrou na loja, eles já estavam lá, almoçando!

― Puxa... Pensei que teria de convencê-los!

― Estou faminto. Tomei a liberdade de pedir o seu também. ― disse um Seiya de boca cheia, tentando parecer sério.

Ela olhou e riu, achando graça da situação.

― Tudo bem. ― viu o garotinho a seu lado. ― Está gostando?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Sem tirar os olhos de prato.

— Bem, então, almocemos.

O almoço fora tranqüilo, e demoraram um pouco pra voltar à estrada porque Seiya estava com sono. De modo que Shina e Ryu foram dar uma volta pelo entorno. A cidade era bonita... Uma cidade portuária, com certeza, tinha que ter esta bela vista...

Ela sentia o vento bater-lhe nos cabelos, soltos, e este cheiro de ar lhe trazia recordações... Boas recordações...E medo também. Sempre existiria. Pensou já ter superado, mas era um estigma, parecia que nunca ia abandoná-la. Medo da rejeição. Por que tinha se apaixonado por alguém que jamais a olharia diferente, a via como amiga. E só. "_Eu só queria não sentir esta ansiedade, este fio de esperança que não me abandona..._

― Tia _Sina_... Tia... – puxou-lhe a blusa o garoto.

― Sim?

― Ó o tio ali,ó, _acenano_ pá nós... _vamu imbora_...

Acenou afirmativamente e se foram.

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

A viagem foi agradável. Mas ao invés de deixá-la na casa de Saori, como imaginou que faria, primeiro deixaram Ryu, que já choramingava, querendo os pais. Depois seguiram até a via principal.

― E, então, Shina, você quer ir pra casa de Saori, ou pra o hotel. ― perguntou solícito, nosso herói.

― Não... ― disse ela, com um muxoxo ― quer dizer, não sei, estou tão cansada... E Saori insiste em que façamos compras... ai, não sei...

Ele deu um sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça.

― Ora, Shina, você sempre foi tão decidida. O que aconteceu? ― gracejou ele. ― Tá se cansando muito rápido, hein?

Ainda bem que ele não se virou, senão a veria mais vermelha que um pimentão. "_Era o que me faltava! Eu sem graça por causa dele..."_

― Desculpe meu momento de fraqueza, mas não é todo dia que a gente sai com criança pra passear.

― Não foi minha intenção... ― tentou falar, já não segurando o riso.

― Não explica... Só vai piorar, ― respondeu ela, sorrindo, também brincando. ― Só vou ter que dar um jeito de escapar de Saori e vai ficar tudo bem.

Desta vez, ele gargalhou.

― Como pode rir? Eu estou exausta!

― Certo, certo. ― parou em frente ao hotel. Por coincidência, Marin e June acabavam de chegar de um "_passeio_" pelo parque, trazendo consigo a pequena Moe.

― Oras , já chegaram? Achei que ficariam todo o dia lá, já que Shina está fugindo de Saori! ― riu-se Marin.

― Não me amole, Marin, que eu estou... ― e só então notou o brilho malicioso nos olhos dela ― Imagino que nossas compras já tenham sido canceladas a tempo, não é? ― inquiriu, estreitando os belos orbes verdes.

― Err... Seiya, Ryu deu muito trabalho? ― escapuliu ela, abraçando o rapaz, que saltara do carro.

― Nada... Só o normal... Acho que a nossa amiga é que não estava acostumada com ele! ― riu, e estendeu a mão pra Moe, que já tinha se atirado ao colo de Shina. ― Então, senhora e senhoritas, até mais.

― Até... Aaaaai! ― exclamou Marin, pois havia levado um beliscão de Shina. ― Ficou doida?

― Eu sabia que tinha um dedo seu, Marin! Ele não ia aceitar tão fácil prestar favores à Fundação! ― sibilou Shina entre os dentes, enquanto beliscava-a novamente. Então, deram-se conta do olhar curioso e surpreso da loira que as acompanhava.

― Não é o que está pensando.

― Mas eu não pensei nada. ― falou June, com uma falsa ingenuidade.

―Marin, Marin... Espere. Me espere. Você não devia ficar brincando com este assunto, que pra mim está morto e enterrado. ― _E quem pode dizer se isto é verdade_/― Ah, vou subir. ― entregou Moe para June, e subiu marchando para o quarto, sem nem responder ao cumprimento de Milo, que acabara de descer.

― Que bicho a mordeu? Por Atena, que mulher birrenta... Ah, se eu domasse a fera... ― murmurou.

Marin sorriu do comentário. "_Tão bonito, e tão sem-vergonha... Péssima combinação pra um cavaleiro...tsc,tsc..._ "

― Duvido que consiga. Bem, vamos subir também, June? Vamos descansar um pouquinho antes de você ir, não é, fofinha? ― disse, brincando com Moe. ― Até logo, Milo.

― Hei, Marin. ― chamou ele, com um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis.

― Sim? ― respondeu, sorrindo.

― Aioria já chegou também. Quer que eu te anuncie?

Desta vez foi a vez de Marin se irritar e lançar nele a fralda de Moe, enrolada em algo duro, que mais tarde veio a constatar que era uma mamadeira.

― Dá um tempo, inconveniente!

― Eu só digo a verdade... ― falou saindo, e devolvendo a mamadeira pra June, e para uma corada Marin.

Mais um dia se passava sobre eles... Nestas duas semanas que antecediam a festa... i "_Pode ser que tenhamos boas recordações desta vez..._ /i " pensou a jovem amazona de Camaleão, enquanto dirigia-se à entrada do Hotel, logo atrás de Marin.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

1- Não posso dizer exatamente de quem é a citação. Se alguém souber, por favor, me avise.

Gente, eu sei que está ruim, mas é que não tive tempo de escrever mesmo... Tava faltando algo entre o que vinha antes e o que vem depois, enfim, talvez não faça diferença... Mas taí, o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Bjs.


	6. Desdobramentos

_Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à M. Kurumada._

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_"Mesmo as noites totalmente sem estrelas podem anunciar a aurora de uma grande realização".¹ _

* * *

_TRIMM!TRIIIIM!_

"_De onde vem este barulho? Da floresta? Ainda estou treinando, droga... Onde estou_?", questionava-se Shina. Abriu um dos olhos cheios de sono. "_O quê...?_" Sobressaltou-se, pulando na cama, e viu que o telefone do hotel tocava insistentemente.

— Droga! Perdi a hora! – já levantou vestindo a calça, próxima à cama, e correndo pra o fone. – Alô? Alôô! Apressados! Hunf!

Ouviu umas batidas na porta.

— Pode entrar! — berrou ela, entrando no banheiro. Tudo bem, já estava atrasada mesmo, então, iria ao menos tomar banho.

— Quando pôs o rosto pra fora, viu Marin andando de um lado pro outro com o celular na mão. Parecia bem nervosa, o que não era do seu feitio.

— Matarei cada um deles com minhas próprias mãos! – resmungou ela, indo na direção de Shina, ao desligar o fone. — Imagine você que eu enviei Miro pra buscar os outros cavaleiros no aeroporto, e, grr... Eles não estavam lá! E o pior você não sabe... — os olhos azuis lançavam fogos pra quem quisesse ver. — Foram parar em outro aeroporto! E o lugar de trem mais próximo é Sendai. Mandei Miro pra lá, junto com Seiya. E você não imagina a confusão que arrumaram... Affe!

— Oh! — exclamou Shina, enquanto escovava os dentes. — é longe daqui?

— Kami, nem parece... Antes os tivéssemos mandado vir a pé!

Shina sorriu.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Marin. Eles virão de trem?

— Como consegue ficar tão calma?

— Ué, Peça um chá e se acalme, pois Dokho e Mestre Shion não são tão crianças assim pra você se preocupar tanto...

A jovem de cabelos ruivos sorriu da própria ação...

— Tem razão... — disse jogando-se no sofá. Mas não deixaria barata a sutil provocação. — E como foi um dia inteiro com Seiya? Achei que você aproveitaria mais...

— Do que está falando, Marin? Perdeu o senso?

— Não, só estou colocando as coisas pra você! — ela voltou pra perto de Shina, que se trocava. — Eu sei amiga, que você tentou esquecê-lo durante estes anos, mas nunca vi você dando chance pra ninguém, sempre na sua, trabalhando, treinando... Mas, você tinha que ver seus olhos quando o reviu na casa dele... — ela sorriu e sentou na cama.

Shina parou e olhou para Marin, com raiva.

— Como se atreve Marin?

— Me atrevo porque sou sua AMIGA e creio que já te conheço o suficiente pra dizer isso! Confesse que quase perdeu a cabeça ontem!

— Não, eu não perdi nem por um segundo!

— Porque Ryu estava lá! — insistiu ela.

— Ora, me deixe! Marin, você quer brigar comigo? Não toque mais neste assunto! – ela olhou pra outra com olhos tristes — Sabemos que isto não tem futuro, aliás, nunca teve... E você sabe por quê... — terminou murmurando a frase.

— Não seja tão severa consigo mesma, Shina. Quem sabe... — foi cortada por uma escova de cabelo voadora.

— Já chega!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — pegou a escova na mão. Algo chamou sua atenção na bolsa. Lembrou-se de que Seiya ligaria de volta — Ai, atende o celular!

— Não posso, não vê que estou tentando encontrar meu tênis!

— É, precisamos mesmo ir às compras... tsc, tsc... Alô? Ah, oi, Milo, que bom ouvi-lo. Sim... Ok. Vou mandar os cães farejadores encontrarem-nos... Hehe... Tá me perdoe... Certo, até mais.

Shina olhava-a.

— Bem, vamos Shina... O que foi?

— O eu quis dizer com "_precisamos mesmo ir às compras_"?

—Ah, amiga, agora não...

— Diga. — disse a moça, cruzando os braços, e esperando. — eu estou tão mal assim?

— Tira este tênis, você não está treinando. E coloque uma sandália, tire este moletom, não vamos pra academia... — dizia e fazia Marin.

No fim, Shina estava de saia e um body cor de tabaco, que lhe ficou bem melhor.

—Estou bem agora, "_Saori_"? — questionou, enquanto prendia o cabelo num rabo. — Arre, nem pra festa vamos.

— está sim, e não fica bem você andar esculachada por aí.

— Ai, ai... Como se alguém fosse perceber...

— E se perceberam? — Marin brilhou os olhinhos... — Sempre resta uma esperança, Shina... Miro já falou que quer domar a fera... Haha...

— Engraçadinha... Só quero vê-lo à distância. — terminou o penteado. — Vamos, antes que nos atrasemos mais que os outros.

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

— E quando percebemos, chegávamos de carro a Sendai. Miro nos liga dizendo que já estava chegando no trem que voltaríamos. Imagine toda algazarra que estes homens causaram na estação! — ria-se o simpático Aldebaran. — E o pior é que Mu cismou que queria porque queria usar a telecinésia pra vir até aqui — sozinho, claro, e Miro agarrou-se ao pé dele, dizendo que viríamos todos juntos...

Saori, Shina e Marin estavam sentadas na ponta da mesa, na mansão, observando divertidas as mais loucas histórias de Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka, Dokho e Shion pra chegarem à Tóquio. Shaka, calado e nem sequer se dignava a comentar a atitude dos companheiros. Por fim disse:

— É um ultraje, Saori, à minha pessoa, todos estes disparates...

— Está tudo bem, Shaka. Vocês não costumam sair de lá, e isto pode realmente ter criado alguns conflitos. Mas já estão aqui, vivos, e é o que importa, não é? — minimizou Saori.

— Bem, agora que estamos aqui, como todo respeito, Mestres, devemos ver algumas tarefas que delegamos a alguns de vocês, pra cerimônia. — falou Marin. — Eu e Shina já resolvemos quase tudo, mas faltam algumas coisas... — e continuou falando por quase uma hora sem parar.

— Alguma dúvida? — perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Sim. — disparou Milo de Escorpião — Quando teremos uma folga?

Marin quase o matou com olhar.

— Talvez, na sexta à tarde. — respondeu secamente. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Não! — responderam todos.

— Marin, você devia ser a presidente da fundação de vovô!

— Não brinque que posso usurpar o seu lugar... — brincou ela. Ambas riram e Saori foi logo dar ordens pra o almoço. Os outros foram zanzar por ali.

Marin continuou mexendo nos papéis, olhou pra os lados e percebeu que todos haviam saído menos o cavaleiro de Leão.

— O que quer Aioria? — perguntou indiferente.

— Conversar com você. Tem tempo que não nos vemos. — começou ele, delicadamente. — Agora que você praticamente vive no Japão, não conversamos muito mais. — ele sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a dela, que ela puxou, mas não tão rápido quanto queria. Ele franziu a testa — O que aconteceu?

— Nada, Aioria. Só estou um pouco cansada. — disfarçou, sorrindo também. Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto. É claro que gostava dele, mas...

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Os orbes verdes deles pareciam pedras a atravessá-la e ela abaixou novamente a cabeça, procurando ocultar o rosto corado. "_Droga, Aioria, vá caçar o que fazer_!" E ficou piorou ao sentir-se puxada ao encontro dele, colando o rosto no peito dele.

— Somos amigos, não é Marin? E eu estava com saudades de você... Mas já que tem tanto trabalho, não vou incomodá-la mais. — soltou-a. — Até mais tarde. — virou-se e foi em direção ao jardim, onde estavam Shaka e Aldebaran, ainda discutindo detalhes da viagem.

"_Ai,_ _Aioria! Como você pode me afetar tanto_!" Ainda estava pensando nisso, quando viu Seiya aproximando-se. "_Mais um_...", pensou desconsolada.

— Hei, Marin, nós vamos brincar um pouco lá na nossa antiga sala de treinamento. Você quer vir conhecê-la? Pode averiguar se ainda vou bem...Se ainda sou digno de ser chamado seu discípulo.

— Vão vocês! Eu sei que deve estar um pouco enferrujado, mas nada que algumas horas de treino intensivo não resolva. Por que não chamam Shina e June? June, apesar de ser mãe, continua uma excelente mestra... — falou, tentando escapulir.

— Ah, Marin, mas eu queria tanto que você fosse... — choramingou ele.

— Mais tarde, então... Agora, vá.

— Certo... e o cinema amanhã, rola ou não? — antes de começarem a discutir estavam querendo ir ver um longa-metragem. — Você estava em dúvida. Já decidiu?

Ela olhou-o , desconfiada.

— Vocês estão muito empolgados... mas... eu vou, pois Saori amanhã tem uma reunião e não poderá estar com vocês... Por que acho que isto não está me cheirando bem...? — murmurou pra si, enquanto Seiya se afastava.

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

Saori e Shina descansavam do almoço em sua sala íntima. Shina já estava pegando umas traíras quando Saori praticamente pulou em cima dela.

— Olhe, não pense que esqueci de nossas compras!

Shina sorriu.

— Eu sei que não.

— No entanto, amanhã não poderemos ir... tenho uma reunião importante com acionistas da Fundação. Marin também já se comprometeu com algo que não entendi muito bem... Mas se você quiser, pode ir ao centro de Shikotsu! É muito divertido! Bom, pelo menos eu acho...

Risos.

— Está bem... eu irei.

**Continua... **

* * *

1- Martin Luther King

_N.A: Bem, o último trecho não fazia parte da história original, mas eu estava tentando ser menos cronista e mais narradora, então , fui inserindo mais umas partes._

_Gostaria de saber a opinião dos leitores... De repente está horrível, e eu continuo escrevendo...XD_

_Bjs pra vcs!!_


	7. O Princípio das Descobertas

_Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à M. Kurumada._

**

* * *

**

**O Princípio das descobertas **

_"Mesmo as noites totalmente sem estrelas podem anunciar a aurora de uma grande realização".¹ _

* * *

— Agora! Vai, Tora! – berravam os colegas tentando animar os outros, que lutavam na arena improvisada, na Mansão Kido.

Um grupo de aspirantes a cavaleiros praticava com os mais velhos, diga-se, nem tão mais velhos... Seiya, Shun e Aioria se divertiam ao ver a necessidade que os aprendizes tinham de ser melhor que eles. Mas não deixavam por menos de jeito nenhum. Se bem que, fora Seiya, os outros estavam muito bem treinados.

— Vamos, vocês conseguem! Seiya está tão destreinado que perderia pra uma criança! – brincou Aioria.

— Oras, não diga besteiras, Aioria! — berrou o cavaleiro de Pégasus — Posso vencê-lo, se eu quiser! – brincou piscando o olho, e dando um belo soco no garoto à sua frente. — Aiii, me desculpe, não queria que fosse tão forte!

— Tudo bem! Só de estar treinando com você já é suficiente! – riu o menino, limpando um fio de sangue que escorreu de seu rosto. – Imagine!! O cavaleiro de Pégasus!

Ele sorriu. Engraçado como eles gostavam de espelhar-se neles. Se assim os deuses permitissem, nem sequer haveria o porquê de eles estarem treinando. "_Pelo menos isto é o que esperamos. Que ninguém mais tenha que lutar, e que eu finalmente a encontre... Seka_..."

De repente se deu conta que os meninos alvoroçaram-se, olhando juntos numa mesma direção. E ele também olhou curioso, e viu Shina, que conversava com Shun. Riu. "_Ah, é claro! Uma mulher bonita aqui deve fazer sucesso!_" Arregalou os olhos, surpreso de sua própria exclamação, ficando corado na mesma hora.

Após alguns minutos de consternação, ele aproximou-se deles.

— Não, não vamos lutar... — insistia Shun.

— Nem rola! – resmungava Aioria.

— Oras, por favor, só uma lutinha... a gente ta implorando! Nunca vimos cavaleiros tão de perto...Por favor! – choramingavam os garotos.

— Bem, acho que não custa nada, Shun. – disse Seiya. — A gente pode reviver uns velhos tempos...

Shun sorriu, e, no mesmo momento teve um _insight.._. Algo que June lhe falara, e não sabia porquê se lembrava agora. Seu riso assumiu um tom malicioso, porém tão disfarçado que ninguém percebeu.

— Bem, então porque você não luta com Shina? Sei que vocês também lutavam no santuário.

Ela empertigou-se na mesma hora. Lutar com Seiya? Shun ficara doido? Olhou de soslaio para o rapaz moreno. Se ele tivesse um pingo de juízo, não faria isto. Ela não queria.

— Eu... – nunca chegou a terminar a frase.

— Isto mesmo Shina! – sorriu Seiya – Nós nunca chegamos a terminar uma luta!

Ela arregalou os olhos e o queixo caiu de surpresa. Estendeu a mão, num gesto de negativa, e desta vez foi Aioria que se intrometeu.

— Se me lembro bem, a última fui eu quem parou... — seus olhos tinham um brilho de clara insinuação. Apenas um idiota não perceberia. E, claro, Seiya nem percebeu. Bem, pelo menos, não de imediato. Mais tarde essas palavras ecoariam em sua mente...Por ora...

— E, então, Shina? — inquiriu ele, com um brilho conhecido dela, que sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e engoliu seco.

— Eu...estou sem minha...minha máscara... Poderia me... machucar... – _Nossa que desculpa mais esfarrapada, shina, onde está com a cabeça_ suspirou, enfadada com o próprio deslize. Deixou os ombros caírem um pouco pra frente.

— Oras, mas desde quando você se preocupa com isso? – falou um garoto, e não um homem chamado Seiya. Sendo grosseiro sem se dar conta... – Deve ter mesmo muito tempo que não converso com vocês... — sorriu, colocando em posição. — Mas eu não vou desistir. Vamos lá!

Ela desviava-se com facilidade de seus golpes. Não fosse o fato de estar de saia, já teria o espantado há muito tempo. E assim ficaram por muito tempo, num chove não molha sem fim...Então, resolveu contra-atacar.

— Então, você sabe, Aioria? – inquiriu Shun, olhando-os e percebendo que Shina fazia o possível pra desviar.

— Sim, sei há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu soube meio sem querer. Não posso deixar de admirá-la. Sempre esteve ali, ao lado dele, mesmo depois de tudo, e dele nem sequer... Ora não acho que devamos comentar isto, mas Cassius morreu por Seiya, no lugar dele. Eu ainda me culpo um pouco por isto, mas infelizmente, não tinha como ser diferente.

— Eu entendo, meu amigo. — disse Shun, tocando o ombro dele. — Mas acho que ele nunca lhe deu a mínima esperança... Não tenho pena dela. Sou como você: a admiro, por estar tão próxima da pessoa que ama, ser amiga dela, e se conformar com isso. — fechou os olhos. — Eu já teria enlouquecido. — falou e corou na mesma hora, abaixando a cabeça.

Aioria riu.

— Engraçado... Você já é um homem casado, e pai de duas crianças... está se envergonhando de quê?

— Talvez de ser tão feliz e completo... Queria que todos fossem assim, como eu e June. — olhou para o cavaleiro de Leão — Você, Seiya, Ikki... Merecem ser felizes... Não que felicidade esteja em estar casado e ter filhos, mas em estar com alguém que você realmente ama, e que se importa com você. Que te vê com os olhos do amor, vê além de seus defeitos, simplesmente por que te quer bem... Por isso eu quero muito que o Seiya encontre sua irmã, que meu irmão volte a viver conosco... — riu, antes de dizer a última frase. —... e que você e a senhorita Marin finalmente coloquem os pingos nos "_is_" !

Foi a vez de Aioria ficar mais vermelho que um tomate, mas conseguiu consertar-se a tempo.

— É, talvez esteja certo... — refletiu ele.

Voltaram a atenção novamente pra a arena a tempo de ver Seiya dar uma chave transversa em Shina, fazendo-a ir ao chão. Sem saber como ela travou-lhe a perna nas suas, desequilibrando-o, terminando por cair sobre ela, com as mãos espalmadas, uma de cada lado, não conseguindo, porém , manter por muito tempo a distância entre eles.

— Ahá! Eu te venci! — exclamou ele, sorrindo. Seus olhar brilhavam, numa excitação que há muito não sentia. Nestes poucos minutos, revivera sua infância, a concorrência pela armadura, os inimigos, sua devoção a Atena... Milhares de coisas perpassavam sua mente, enquanto olhava nos olhos cor de esmeralda da moça sob si.

Porém, não se deu conta do olhar amedrontado da opositora. Ela debatia-se no inferno. _Meu Deus, eu tive que fazer isso_?... Sentia a respiração dele bem próxima, e o cheiro dele... Oh, que martírio... Percebeu que estavam sendo observados com curiosidade pelos outros.

Quebrou o contato visual, quando, de um pulo, chutou-o para longe, e ficou de pé, acertando a saia e os cabelos, num gesto muito feminino, fazendo os rapazinhos ficarem boquiabertos.

— Cara, além de linda, essa mulher luta muito bem! – cochichavam eles.

Ela olhou para Seiya. "_Oh, não será que chutei com muita força_?" pensou ao ver Aioria e Shun correrem até ele. Seiya havia chegado a uma parede a pelo menos vinte metros de distância da arena. Correu até eles, e suspirou aliviada, ao vê-lo de pé, amparado por Shun.

— Puxa, Shina, eu havia me esquecido como seu chute é forte... – sorriu, deixando-a quase sem ar.

"_Seiya, por que tem que ser tão gentil_?"

Tentando parecer tranqüila, ela sorriu também, sendo cumprimentada pelos garotos, que faziam fila pra falar com ela. Shina sorria. Percebia seus olhares apaixonados...e sorria porque jamais teria este olhar de quem mais queria.

Respondeu às perguntas, e quase não podia falar tamanha era a emoção dos mocinhos. Havia uma jovenzinha também, que insistia que iria ser treinada por ela no Santuário. Ternamente, acariciou a cabecinha loira que falara isto. Isto não passara despercebido de Aioria. Lembrara-se de Shion, quando este a acolheu. Deveria também ser assim, ter um coração tão amoroso quanto o do Mestre...Seus olhinhos estreitaram-se ao vê-la abraçá-la pela cintura.

— Prometa, mestra Shina, que irá me treinar quando eu for pro Santuário, hein... – os olhinhos faiscavam.

— Bem, acho que Saori-san não irá se opor a isto, não é mesmo, mestre Shun? – inquiriu ela, sorrindo.

— Ah, então eu também quero... – berravam os meninos. Aioria e Shun se divertiam ao ver a confusão no olhar dela.

— Ora, ora... parece que já arrebanhou corações aqui hoje, hein, senhorita Shina! – disse Shun, piscando um olho.

Seiya falou:

— Eu acho que vocês estão muito "_pra frente_" pra idade de vocês... Vamos, circulando, vocês a estão amedrontando. Ela não está acostumada com tantas crianças ao seu redor. — resmungou, não se dando conta de que o único que a amedrontava era ele... e saiu, levando-a pela mão. — Vamos, Shina! O jantar logo será servido.

Aioria e Shun o observavam, rindo. Não havia surpresa por que o conheciam, sabiam que ele era deste jeito. Mas perguntava-se a si mesmos o que se passava na cabeça da amazona com este gesto. Será que Seiya era cego, e não se dava conta dos sentimentos dela? Não, é claro que não. Seiya era uma pessoa que conseguia perceber as pessoas, ou antes, ele sempre compreendia. Mas nesse caso, apenas compreensão não era suficiente.

Shina olhava para a sua mão na dele... quando isto fora possível antes?... E agora... olhou pra nuca dele, ele falava algo como "_crianças fazem coisas sem pensar..._" mas ela estava presa na mão dele, e não conseguia pensar em mais nada...E ele também estava fazendo coisas sem pensar! Quem mandou se apaixonar por ele? Por que a ternura dele a envolveu então? Puxa, tanta gente e tinha que ser logo ele...

Seu coração ainda estava disparado. Lembrara-se de sua última luta com Shina, quando ela retirou a máscara que ocultava seu rosto e lhe dissera que o amava... Não pode evitar que um leve rubor lhe passasse pelas faces... E quando viu todos aqueles adolescentes, cheios de hormônios em cima dela, um sentimento de culpa invadiu-o. "_Como ela pode apaixonar-se por mim? O que fiz pra merecer isso? E o que eu poderia fazer por ela... impossível que depois de tantos anos..._"

— Ei, vocês dois, esperem por nós. — falou Shun. — A comida não irá fugir, Seiya. Você é mesmo um estabanado...

Soltou a mão dela, colocando ambas no bolso. Riu, piscando um olho.

— Foi só pra tirar uma onda com a gurizada...hehe... — olhou pra Shina — Desculpe, Shina.

Ela sorriu, confiante (_pelo menos assim queria aparentar_...)

— Está tudo bem. — ela assentiu com a cabeça quando Aioria deu-lhe o braço, a fim de acompanhá-la à sala de jantar. — Obrigada!

Eles caminharam alguns passos em silêncio. Aioria olhou-a de lado. E questionou porque para elas tudo era tão difícil.

— Está tudo bem mesmo, Shina? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Sim, por que a pergunta?

— Nada... — displicentemente respondeu. — Achei que tivesse se machucado também. — olhou direto nos olhos dela, e ela entendeu.

— Faz tantos anos que nem dor eu sinto mais, Aioria... — ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado, olhando tristemente pra o cavaleiro, e apontando para o coração. — Está tão rígido, que não sei como ainda consegue bater...

Ficaram em silencio até chegar à mesa, e ele disse, como uma promessa:

— Talvez haja esperança, Shina... Eu detesto pensar que ele morreu em vão...

— Talvez, Aioria. Talvez...

Continua!

* * *

Aqui mais um capítulo!

Se o pc deixar, eu postarei em dia...XD...


	8. Se a chuva parasse

_Saint Seiya pertence à M.Kurumada._

**

* * *

**

**Se a chuva parasse talvez não encontrasse...**

_Jamais se desespere, mesmo perante as mais sombrias aflições de sua vida; pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda_.¹

* * *

O dia chuvoso não estragaria seus planos. Iria às compras, sozinha, a pedido de Saori, que estava numa reunião. Marin decidira ir ao cinema com Aioria e Shaka. Ela riu quando se lembrou das palavras do último: "_O que um amigo não fazia pelo outro..._" June estava ocupada com as crianças, pois Moe havia novamente gripado e Shun ficaria com Ryu.

Então, só lhe restava ir desfrutar do centro de compras entre ela e ela mesma. O gerente do hotel, solícito, indicou-lhe as melhores lojas, o melhor restaurante e os pontos turísticos... "_Vai dar certo_..."

Depois de muito caminhar, parou em frente uma joalheria. O brilho dos diamantes quase a ofuscava. Viu um belo par de brincos, e imaginou o preço. "_Talvez fosse mais útil um bracelete, ficam tão bem..._" . Observou por um instante seu reflexo no vidro: alta, magra, cabelos compridos e olhos tristes. "_Olhos tristes? Por quê_?" Enlouquecera. Tinha certeza.

As ruas estavam apinhadas das mais variadas pessoas: anciões vestidos de quimonos e com belas sombrinhas a cumprimentavam com a cabeça. Muitos empresários apressados, falando ao celular; pais correndo, levando seus filhos para escola ou voltando dela, e aqueles muitos guarda-chuvas, capas e sobretudos... Tudo era muito melancólico e singelo, deixando-a circunspeta... Haveria algo mais flagelante do que ver um casal de jovens correndo de mãos dadas, na intermitente chuva do verão?

Suspirando, deixou que os braços caíssem, enquanto as gotas engrossavam e umedeciam seu vestido de algodão. Olhou pras bolsa em sua mão: ficou até com pena do que estava lá dentro, no entanto, neste momento tudo o que queria é que a chuva levasse embora sua pena e solidão, de um paraíso que se perdera sem sequer ter sido encontrado de verdade... Nunca haveria uma chance. As gotas de chuva começaram a confundir-se com lágrimas, e ela continuava caminhando.

Um senhor gritou pra ela: "_Hei, senhorita! Vai se resfriar_!" Shina apenas sorriu, cumprimentando-o e agradecendo com a cabeça, continuando a caminhar sem a sombrinha. O casaqueto que usava já estava ensopado, e o cabelo grudado no rosto vermelho. Continuou até chegar ao parque Ueno, que, diziam, era lindo na primavera com todas as suas cerejeiras floridas. Ergueu o rosto e viu as folhas caindo devagar...

Sentou-se num banco. Pessoas passavam olhando-a espantados, mas ela parecia alheia a tudo e a todos. Questionava-se porquê viera até ali. Não havia motivo, nem mesmo Atena era motivo. "_Aqui só tenho duras recordações. Nem tudo que eu viver de agora em diante apagará de mim estas desditosas memórias_". Imaginava que eram apenas reminiscências de algo insólito, e sem fundamento. Sabia que fora preterida. E não haviam comparações a serem feitas. Só a aceitação de seu destino. Fitou o céu ainda cinzento. Declarara seu amor num lugar assim, anos atrás, e não se arrependera. Mas conheceu também a dor da não-correspondência.

"_Sim... e foi por isto que jamais quis voltar aqui. Este lugar só me traz infelicidade e embaraço. Sonhei tanto com algo diferente... tentei lutar por isso, mas, no final, nada deu certo... E o que mais dói é que se_i..." engoliu seco, enquanto as lágrimas aumentavam. "... _sei que ainda o amo... Foi só vê-lo novamente e..._", ela mordeu os lábios, a fim de abafar os soluços. "_E parece que sou outra vez aquela garota irada, querendo matá-lo e amá-lo ao mesmo tempo_". Encolheu os ombros, abraçando-se.

Fazia frio? De onde vinha esta brisa gelada? Começou a tremer. Há quanto tempo será que havia estado sentada ali?

O céu já tinha escurecido, porém a chuva não cessara. _"Deve passar das seis horas... Preciso ir, antes que se preocupem comigo" _.Forçou as pernas doloridas e enregeladas a caminharem. _"Agora, pra que lado mesmo fica o Hotel?"_ Suspirou novamente. Sentia a cabeça muito pesada e o corpo inteiro pinicava. _"Céus, como é que voltarei pro Hotel? Ah, me ajude..."_

Resolveu atravessar o parque. Claro que conseguiria encontrar o hotel, não podia ter se esquecido tão fácil. Mas a cabeça doía tanto e a visão estava meio embaçada. Andou por uns vinte minutos e decidiu ir até a avenida principal e pegar um táxi. Viu um senhor que se aproximava e perguntou se conhecia algum ponto de táxi por ali.

— Desculpe-me filha, mas eu não sei. Você pode ir perguntar naquele bar ali. — falou o velhinho, afastando-se dela. _"Pobre moça... vai pegar um resfriado daqueles...!"_

Shina correu atravessando a avenida, e entrou no bar. Não se sentiu melhor, mas pelo menos era aquecido. Dando uma rápida olhada, parecia um bar em estilo americano. Um senhor tocava no saxofone uma melodia triste. Havia alguns casais dançando e boêmios nas mesinhas próximas ao palco. Apoiando as sacolas no chão, e tentando se secar, perguntou ao _barman_ onde teria um telefone para que ela pudesse chamar um táxi.

— Sou nova por aqui e acho que andei mais do que devia num dia só. Não consegui chegar no Palace Hotel.

O rapaz sorriu.

— É, moça, a senhorita andou bastante. Estamos à oeste do parque, seu hotel fica do outro lado. Deixe-me ajudá-la com as sacolas...

— Não, não é necessário. — e, ao dizer isto, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, deixando a carteira cair e teria caído junto se ele não a segurasse. Depois de juntar as coisas dela, ele olhou-a e pedindo licença, colocou a mão próximo à testa dela. — Senhorita, está com febre! Venha, sente-se aqui. Eu vou chamar o táxi e, enquanto espera por ele, vou preparar-lhe algo quente pra beber.

— Obrigada. — conseguiu dizer, um pouco emocionada. A febre deixava-a tonta e mal estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. Como era difícil depender da bondade de estranhos! Logo ela, que sempre correu atrás de resolver suas próprias necessidades... _"Agora sinto a gravidade das minhas decisões... Mal posso manter-me de pé..."_

O jovem garçom voltou, após algum tempo, trazendo na mão algo fumegando.

— Eu coloquei um dedo de conhaque. Vai ajudá-la a se sentir melhor. Beba... Devagar... — falou ao vê-la quase engolir tudo de vez. — Tem alguém pra quem queira ligar?

— Não. Só pro táxi.

— Talvez alguém...

— Já disse que só quero o táxi... E, obrigada pelo chá. — _"Shina, não seja mal agradecida... Pelo amor de Deus!"_

Logo ouviram uma buzina e o jovem constatou que era o táxi, Pegou as sacolas, sob protestos do garçom e a ajudou a entrar no veículo.

— Takai, velho amigo, leve esta senhorita até o Palace. Ele não está sentindo-se muito bem. Depois acertaremos. — viu o movimento negativo que Shina fez com a cabeça. — Quando estiver melhor, a senhorita poderá nos fazer uma visita e quitar suas dívidas, ok? E não se preocupe com nada. Não há nada que valha a pena tanta lamentação ou contentamento. Devemos ser comedidos em tudo.

Shina arregalou os belos olhos verdes. "_O que ele sabia pra dizer uma coisa assim? Parece tão jovem"_.

— Por que disse isto?

— Porque está muito preocupada em pagar e não é tão ruim ficar em dívida com alguém. — sorriu pra ela.— Até logo.

— Obrigada, mais uma vez.

Logo chegaram ao hotel. Ou então ela dormira, porque fora muito rápido.

— Pronto. Chegamos, senhorita.

— Obrigada. Quanto ao pagamento...

— Riko não lhe disse que deve uma visita ao nosso _pub_? Então... Fique bem. Até logo. — e se foi.

Shina sentiu-se zonza novamente, e deixou as sacolas caírem das mãos. Teria ido junto se uma forte mão não a tivesse segurado pelo braço e cintura.

— Shina! Eu estava preocupadíssima com você! — era Marin, acompanhada de Aioria e de Seiya, que resolvera ir com eles. — Ó, céus, Shina! Você está queimando de febre! — olhou apreensiva pra Aioria. — Acho melhor levá-la ao hospital.

Ela, no entanto, debateu-se nos braços que a seguravam.

— Não, estou... Estou bem! Só preciso... Descansar um pouco... — e depois disso não disse nada mais, pois desmaiava.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Continua...

* * *

1- Provérbio Chinês.

Bem, eu resolvi postar dois capítulos de uma vez, porque não pude postar antes, e pra não ficar muito defasado!

Um abraço aqueles que acompanham, mesmo sem que eu saiba!

bjs


	9. talvez eu não te encontrasse

_Saint Seiya pertence à M. Kurumada._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**...talvez eu não te encontrasse **

_A esperança adquire-se. Chega-se à esperança através da verdade, pagando o preço de repetidos esforços e de uma longa paciência. Para encontrar a esperança é necessário ir além do desespero. Quando chegamos ao fim da noite, encontramos a aurora_.**¹**

**

* * *

**

Abriu os olhos, piscando para acostumar-se à penumbra.

"_Onde estou_?"

Olhou pra o teto rebuscado e lembrou que voltara ao hotel, encontrara Marin e... E mais nada. Não se lembrava de como fora parar ali, no seu quarto. Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo a cabeça explodir, todo o corpo doía, como se houvesse sido apedrejado. Suspirando com cuidado, percebeu que estava apenas de roupas íntimas. Virou-se de lado, tentando levantar-se. "_Humm... Ai... Onde estarão minhas roupas?"_ Tendo conseguido sentar-se, não sem certa dificuldade, sorriu ao ver o roupão na cadeira ao lado. Vestiu-o.

"_Concentração... Calma, muita calma nesta hora... Preciso ir ao banheiro... Por mais que me doa... tudo_..."O brilho de umas luzes fracas, vindas da saleta e um murmúrio abafado de vozes chamou sua atenção. Foi se escorando pela parede até lá. Havia um vulto esguio deitado no sofá, que ela julgou ser Marin. A tv estava ligada, e dali vinham as vozes... Ela esforçou-se pra desligá-la, mas tudo que conseguiu foi derrubar algo sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Shina, é você? — indagou uma voz masculina da varanda. Era Seiya. "_Ai, não podia ser pior..."_ — Ei, posso saber o que está fazendo fora da cama, senhorita? — brincou, oferecendo o braço para apoio.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele. E o mundo girou sob seus pés.

— Eu... não me sinto muito bem... — disse agarrando-se ao braço oferecido. — Estou... está tudo girando...

Seiya nem esperou que ela concluísse o pensamento. Pegou-a no colo e já ia levá-la de volta à cama quando a ouviu dizer, com o rosto escondido em seu ombro.

— Eu... — ficou vermelha. — Preciso... usar o banheiro.

Ele sorriu do constrangimento dela.

— Eu vou levá-la até lá, então.

Ela apavorou-se.

— Não...

— Eu não vou ficar lá, eu prometo, está bem?

Percebeu o movimento afirmativo dela.

A colocou lá dentro e saiu, puxando a porta. Encostou-se a parede para aguardá-la. Tinham passado toda a noite à cabeceira dela. Um dos médicos da Fundação viera vê-la e insistiu para levarem-na para o hospital. Mas Marin e Aioria não deixaram.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

— _Se ela piorar a levamos pela manhã._

_O médico então, continuou o exame. Shina delirava em italiano o tempo todo. _

— _Ela tomou muita chuva, e, pelo jeito não comeu nada o dia inteiro. Deve ser a causa da indisposição. — tomou-lhe o pulso. — A pressão ainda está muito baixa, Senhorita Marin. Vou aplicar-lhe uma injeção que ajudará a baixar a febre._

_O rosto pensativo de Marin incomodava Aioria e Seiya, que segurava a mão de Shina e um pano sobre a testa em fogo da jovem. Todos pareciam aflitos._

— _Não é muito grave, mas no hospital teríamos mais condições._

— _E ela sairia de lá na primeira oportunidade! — falou Marin. — Melhor ela ficar aqui, Doutor Takami. Nós ficaremos de olho nela, não se preocupe._

_O médico deu de ombros. Não gostava muito de discussões. _

— _Então, façamos isto: um bom banho frio, pra abaixar a febre, e cobertores extras. Vou receitar alguns comprimidos e compressas, ok? Confiarei em vocês. Ah, sim, repouso ABSOLUTO!_

— _Sim, senhor. — respondeu Marin, fechando a porta._

_Voltou para o quarto e examinou atentamente o rosto de Shina, que se acalmara um pouco. Parecia tão assustada, como se tivesse lutado com um fantasma.Olhou pra Seiya. _

— _Veja se consegue mais cobertores._

— _Certo. — respondeu o jovem saindo._

_Com a ajuda de Aioria, Marin banhou-a e logo vestiu algo por cima, colocando-a de volta na cama, cobrindo-a até o queixo; e que ela jamais soubesse quem a ajudou, pensou, rindo. _

_Seiya entrava nesta hora, trazendo mais um cobertor._

— _Isto, cubra-a, enquanto acompanho Aioria até a porta. — falou a mulher, sob os olhos surpresos dele._

— _Mas, pensei que fosse ajudá-la com Shina... — i __"... e passar mais tempo com você se fosse possível... Que arredia!__" /i Mas ela simplesmente abriu a porta, com um sorriso de derreter as geleiras da Antártica. _

— _Até amanhã, Aioria, e obrigada por tudo. Pela tarde maravilhosa e por me ajudar com nossa amiga. _

_Ele parou na frente dela. Agora que a máscara não era usada com tanto ardor, ela não pode esconder o rubor nas bochechas quando ele tocou sua mão. Seus olhos não conseguiam desprender-se dela e se tivesse tido a oportunidade, teria beijado-a, mas..._

— _Marin, onde está o remédio que o doutor... — era Seiya, que ao dar-se conta do furo, desculpou-se e voltou para a cozinha. Mas agora era tarde._

_Ela suspirou, dando um passo para trás. Deu um meio sorriso._

— _Boa noite._

— _Boa. Caso precise de algo, é só chamar — resmungou o frustrado cavaleiro de Leão, voltando para seu frio e insuportável quarto, que dividia com Milo. _

_Marin, então, voltou para o lado da amiga, e não falou mais nada a respeito do incidente. _

— _Já que vai ficar, fique o segundo turno, está bem? Descanse um pouco._

— _Ok! — disse, levantando os braços e indo pra sala. __Essas mulheres__..."_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

E foi por isto que agora ele estava acordado e Marin desmaiada no sofá. Olhou o relógio. Quase quatro da manhã. Bateu de leve na porta.

— Tudo bem, Shina?

— Sim. — a ouviu fracamente, e a porta se abriu. O rosto ainda estava vermelho. Sem que ela esperasse, ele tomou-a novamente nos braço e a levou, sob ameaças de morte, para a cama.

— É claro que pode andar sozinha. Só não queremos arriscar que nada caía, não é mesmo?

Era impossível não sorrir do jeito que a tratava... Gentileza e cuidado...Exatamente igual. Ele não mudara. Não completamente. _E nem eu... Queria ficar sentindo o cheiro dele pra sempre._..mas a dor a impedia até de pensar direito.

Deitou-a na cama, cobrindo-a de roupão e tudo até o queixo. Tocou a testa dela. Ainda estava um pouco quente. Ficou um pouco preocupado. Estreitou os olhos. "_Que farei_?" Viu-a fechar os olhos, e continuar segurando uma de suas mãos. Sorriu. Continuou sentado ao lado dela. Tirou algumas mechas de cabelos do rosto dela.

— Seiya...

— O que foi, Shina? — murmurou ele, aproximando o ouvido dela.

— Não...me deixe...sozinha...

Seu sorriso alargou-se.

— É claro que não. — abaixou a luz do abajur. — Agora durma. Você precisa descansar.

Ela fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e encolheu-se como um bebê. Parecia muito lacerada e miúda. "_Pobrezinh_a..."O rosto bem feito dela estava cheio de pintinhas vermelhas. O médico os tranqüilizara, dizendo que era conseqüência da febre.

Devagar pra não despertá-la outra vez, soltou a mão, se sentado na cadeira, distraindo-se em observá-la. Adormecida, Shina parecia tão indefesa e frágil, como se dependesse de alguém. Isso era coisa absolutamente impensável. Riu-se por dentro, lembrando de seus assomos de valentia, isso era tão real naquela época, coçando a cabeça. Isto, ele admitia, o atraía. Mas essa mulher estranhamente meiga, melindrosa e feminina à sua frente lhe dava certo desconforto e, porque não dizer , temor. Deu-se conta de que o coração disparava.

— Que será isto? Por que estou nervoso? Ela me parece bem melhor... Nunca vi ninguém morrer de resfriado... — fechou os olhos, ignorando as mãos geladas. Uma forte emoção o inundava e trazia consigo um cansaço profundo... Dormiu recostado na cadeira.

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

— Seiya...Seiya! — sussurrava Marin, ao seu ouvido, meio que o sacudindo. — Acorde. — o rapaz entreabriu os olhos, franzindo o cenho. — Eu preciso ir até a Fundação. Saori virá ficar com ela e June por volta de meio-dia e, então, você poderá ir pra casa.

Ele pulou da cadeira, espreguiçando-se.

— Ela deu trabalho? — perguntou Marin, enquanto terminava de trocar-se.

— Não...Humm... Nenhum. Uáaá! Eu acho que desacostumei desta vida de dormir em qualquer lugar... Tá tudo doendo...

Marin sorriu, enquanto pegava a bolsa.

— Ainda pode pedir o café. Ainda. Lá pelas onze horas, você a acorda, a manda pro chuveiro e dê este comprimido da caixa azul. Mas só depois que ela tomar a s_oba_² que pedi pro almoço. — olhou-se no espelho. — Acho que estou bem, não? — usava um terno cinza, e uma bolsa preta, combinando com os sapatos. — Mal posso esperar pra voltar pro Santuário. Treinar é mais fácil que tudo isto...

— Será que é só pra treinar, Mestra? — perguntou Seiya, brincando, e puxando o rabo de cavalo dela. — Eu achei Aioria bem...

— Se disser mais uma palavra, logo teremos que ter duas camas aqui...

— Não está mais aqui quem falou. — respondeu ele, ficando sério. — Ainda não entendi bem o que aconteceu ontem...Será que ela se perdeu. — pegou um litro de água no frigobar. — Não acha estranho Marin?

Ainda de costas pra ele, disse:

— Seiya. — viu a virar-se pra ele, como se fosse dizer algo importante.

— Sim.

— Diga uma coisa: — os olhinhos castanhos especularam os dele. — Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?

A água esguichou longe. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— O quê?

— Já se apaixonou por alguém, alguma vez? Você já tem vinte e dois anos, isto é normal. — viu uma veinha saltar na testa vermelha dele.

— Por que está me perguntando isto, Marin? — Fez um bico de todo tamanho. — É pra tirar uma dúvida, ou pra criar uma?

Ela sorriu, um riso inocente.

— Só fiz uma pergunta. Antes conversávamos sobre tudo. Lembra-se? — mas, ao ver a cara de confuso dele, deu uma gostosa gargalhada. — Tudo bem, pode me responder quando quiser ou, quando souber.

— Ah, vá embora... — brincou, empurrando a moça porta afora. — Até mais.

Após fechar a porta, Seiya jogou-se no sofá e ligou a tv, porém seus pensamentos estavam na pergunta aparentemente sem sentido de Marin. Acabou dormindo novamente, e, em seus sonhos, via uma ave muito linda, com belas asas multicores, e olhos que pareciam pedras de jaspe... "_Venha voar comigo_..."

_**continua...**_

* * *

_Olá! Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que a participação especial de Aioria e Marin tenha agradado!_

_bjs!_


	10. Fuga?

_Saint Seiya pertence à M. Kurumada._

**

* * *

**

**Ainda Existe Uma Esperança**

**Capítulo 10 - Fuga**

_A esperança é um empréstimo que se pede à felicidade. _

_(Rivarol)

* * *

_

— Como assim, ela saiu? — repetiu Marin pela segunda vez ao entrar no apart-hotel, seguida de Shun que vinha buscar June e as crianças. — Saori Kido, June, vocês duas juntas não foram suficientes para segurá-la em casa? — dizia a amazona, quase pulando sobre elas.

— Estou lhe dizendo, Marin, estávamos na cozinha, terminando a sopinha de Moe. Ela disse que ia ao banheiro... E simplesmente desapareceu! — falou a deusa, desesperada. — Eu não sei como ela fez isso.

— Será porque ela é mais esperta que vocês duas juntas? — implicou Shun, arrancando um sorriso meio escondido de June.

Marin cruzou os braços sobre o busto, contando até dez. June tentava acalmar a garotinha pra que ela comesse. Shun não parava de deslocar o pescoço de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar Ryu, que dera pra brincar de esconde-esconde em qualquer lugar.

— Bem, melhor pararmos de discutir, não nos levará a nada. — mas intimamente, Marin sabia. Após quase três dias de cama forçada, Shina daria um jeito de driblá-las. Nem que fosse pra dar um susto nela. — Acho que ela já está bem crescidinha.

— Mas hoje pela manhã ela ainda teve um pouco de febre, Marin. Às vezes acho que não deveria tê-la trazido até aqui praticamente _na marra_, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia.

— Já falamos sobre isso, Saori-san. Você não é adivinha... É a reencarnação de uma deusa, só isso. — ao dizer isto, todos riram. Mas Marin continuou séria. — Onde ela poderia ter ido?

— Com certeza, ela não saiu com Milo. — falou June, limpando a boquinha rósea de Moe, e sorrindo pra Ryu, debaixo da mesa de centro. — Porque antes de chegar , eu o vi saindo daqui com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— O quê? — falaram os outros três.

— É isso mesmo. Deve ter tomado um "_fora_"... Literalmente.

— Como você sabe disso, June?

— Chega, June, não diga mais nada... — implorou Shun com uma gotinha.

— Bem, eu... — viu o olhar de Shun — Desculpe, mas, vou obedecer meu marido querido. Perguntem a ela o que aconteceu quando ela chegar.

De repente ouviram uma _vozinha_ dizer:

— Eu vi a Tia _Sina_... Ela saiu, e _falô_ pá mim num _contá_ nada, mãe. Saiu _bunita_... — falou o menininho, enquanto saía de sob a mesa. — Mãe, to _coum_ fome... me dá também, mãe...

Todos olharam pra ele. E sorriram. Afinal, que mais se poderia fazer?

— Claro que sim, filho. — respondeu Shun, colocando-o no colo e o beijando. — Ela estava bem arrumada, igual à mamãe quando sai comigo?

— Tava, sim, pai. E ia _de a pé_. No "_paque_"

— Ao que parece ela está melhor que todas vocês juntas. Eu sei que já estão preocupadas, mas tenho achado-a tão abatida... — começou Shun, pausadamente. — Será que isto tem a ver com um de meus amigos ou foi só a gripe? — olhou pra Marin e pra Saori, com certo receio. Sempre achara que a senhorita Kido tivesse uma queda pelo Seiya. Mas isto nem com June comentara.

— Não sei. — murmurou Marin quando se sentou ao lado dele. — É meu discípulo, mas quando se trata de seus próprios sentimentos...

— Acabou saindo igual à mestra dele! — brincou Saori, levando um beliscão em seguida.

— Bem, já que estarei sozinha nas próximas horas, me façam companhia... E, June, continue a história de Milo, por favor.

Riram quando Shun puxou-a pelo pescoço e a beijou, dizendo:

— Podemos ficar assim por horas...

Marin relanceou os olhos para o céu crepuscular, que prometia uma longa noite de chuva. "_Tomara que Shina não fique sentada no parque, tomando chuva outra vez.._."

* * *

Nota 1: A citação do capítulo passado é de Georges Bernanos. 

Humm... É isto aí, quem disse que se pode prender uma Amazona de Prata por muito tempo...

Bjs!


	11. À Espera de Um Milagre

_Saint Seiya Pertence à Masami Kurumada. Eu só me divirto com seus personagens._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

**À espera de um milagre...**

_A esperança é cheia de confiança. É algo maravilhoso e belo, uma lâmpada iluminada em nosso coração. _

_É o motor da vida. É uma luz na direção do futuro_ (Conrad de Meester)¹**

* * *

**

Uma frente fria estacionada há quase cinco dias não permitia que a chuva fosse embora.

Do outro lado da chuvosa cidade, um homem caminhava sozinho. A gola de seu sobretudo estava levantada. Uma das mãos enfiada nos bolsos, a outra segurava o guarda-chuva bem próximo ao corpo. Sentia-se andando meio sem destino, e os pensamentos misturavam-se à chuva que caía.

"_Gostaria de saber qual foi a da Marin ao me fazer àquela pergunta..._"

Esta questão ficou a martelar em sua cabeça durante os últimos dias, e não encontrava uma resposta. "_Será que ela acha que estou apaixonado? Por que pensaria isto?_" Oras, se estivesse, ele com certeza, saberia. Ergueu os olhos castanhos para o céu nublado, questionando-se. Sempre amara as pessoas, era assim que era. Era gentil e cordato, conquanto o fossem com ele. Sim, tornara-se um cavaleiro por imposição de Mitsumasa Kido. Treinara durante seis árduos anos longe de seu país, a fim de obter uma armadura... E desde que voltara para o Oriente, só tinha um objetivo: encontrar sua irmã Seka, seu tesouro mais precioso. Mas imediatamente após sua volta, inimigos começaram a aparecer, a descoberta de Atena os fizera proliferar feito cupim, um atrás do outro, sem descanso. Franziu a testa: ainda bem que vencera a todos, lutando por amor a seus amigos, por Atena, mas, principalmente, por Seka. Aquela doce lembrança sempre o acompanharia, e aquela saudade do cheiro dela, da sua proteção... _"Seka... Vou encontrá-la"._

Houvera Marin. Por algum tempo, alimentou a esperança de que ela pudesse ser a sua querida irmã, mas foi em vão, quando seu verdadeiro irmão apareceu.

Houvera Mino, sim, porém além de uns beijinhos que deram na adolescência (sorriu ao lembrar...), tinha certeza de que não sentira por ela mais do que sentira por Marin.

E, ah, sim, houvera Saori, a deusa Atena, senhora dos cavaleiros, que deviam protegê-la. E ele cumprira sua missão até as últimas conseqüências. Amara tanto a ponto de dar a sua vida por ela. No entanto, sabia que não era a este tipo de paixão que a Mestra se referira.

Parou em frente a um bar. Leu na placa **_"Blue Bird"_**. "_Pássaro azul, como a história_...", pensou sem muito cuidado. Pensou se entrava ou não. Parecia um_ pub_ inglês; visitara um em sua ida à Inglaterra. Patrocinado pela Fundação Kido.

— Hunf! – bufou, aborrecido. Já estava cansado também de depender deles. Terminaria sua faculdade de educação física, e iria trabalhar. Trancara há quase dois anos. — Acho que ainda dá tempo de recuperar o atraso.

Entrou. Afinal, estava frio e o ambiente parecia muito agradável. E quente. Assim que chegou ao bar, um jovem garçom veio atendê-lo. Ajudou-o a tirar o sobretudo, e colocar num lugar apropriado o guarda-chuvas.

— Que beber algo, senhor?

— Não, por enquanto vou só ouvir a música e já está bom.

Ajeitou as mangas da camisa vermelha que usava. A calça preta também estava molhada na barra. Mas não se importou. Sentando-se num banquinho próximo ao palco, se pôs a ouvir um senhor tocando saxofone. Sorriu. Música sempre o fazia sorrir. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos e vendo através dela...

Lembrou-se de Shina.

Sim, havia a amazona de prata, a valente e audaz Shina. Mantiveram sempre uma relação meio conturbada. Odiosa a princípio. Também, não era sempre que seus discípulos perdiam pra um estrangeiro. Mas quando Aioria viera anos atrás matá-lo a mando de Saga, ela não hesitou em jogar-se na frente dele, pra defendê-lo, confessando seu amor. Ainda de cabeça abaixada, a franja rebelde caiu sobre os olhos de pupilas dilatadas. Surpreendera-se ao lembrar-se disto pela milésima vez esta semana.

"_Shina. O que eu fiz pra merecer isto? _", sorriu. Veio a sua mente uma consideração muito estranha: ela era muito bonita, e uma pessoa muito boa, estressada às vezes... Sim, muito brava quando ele quebrou sua máscara. Ele não sabia das regras do santuário para as amazonas, e riu das ameaças dela. i _Pobre Shina, quanto não deve ter passado por minha causa_/i Depois, ela lutara bravamente ao seu lado, sempre tentando protegê-lo. Era isto mesmo ou eram pensamentos imbecis tomando sua mente? Piscou algumas vezes, para poder apagá-los da memória.

Ergueu o olhar, passeando-o pelo salão. Havia algumas pessoas, uns dois casais e uma moça sentada sozinha. Quase caiu da cadeira, ao constatar que era Shina. "_O que esta mulher está fazendo aqui, pelos céus? Estava de cama até hoje cedo _!"

Imediatamente, dirigiu-se até ela, que não percebeu sua aproximação. Reparou que ela usava uma saia preta e uma blusa verde, não muito comportada pra aquele clima. i "_Nem pra uma convalescente..._" A cabeça estava apoiada sobre a mão direita, acompanhava o ritmo do sax. Os longos cabelos esverdeados caiam em uma trança sobre o ombro esquerdo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela pareceu-lhe mais atraente do que era. "_O que estou pensando, meu Deus_?"

— Shina.

A moça abriu os olhos como se saísse de um transe. Sentando ereta, suas pupilas dilataram-se ao dar-se conta de quem era e quase derrubou o copo sobre a mesa.

— Se...Seiya!? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu sou quem devia fazer esta pergunta! — rebateu ele, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se a seu lado. — Você deveria estar de repouso, não? — olhou para os lados. — Onde estão Marin e Saori?

O olhar dela congelou.

— Devem estar no hotel, onde as deixei. — falou ela, indiferente. Já estava no segundo copinho do tal do saquê. "_Acho que deveria parar..." _— Você veio atrás de mim?

— Claro que não! Por acaso entrei pra esperar a chuva passar e...

— Ah, sim. — interrompeu ela, dando de ombros internamente. _O que queria ouvir, tola? Que ele viera até ali guiado pela fada do destino, somente pra encontrá-la? Ora, garota, está bem crescidinha pra crer neste tipo de coisa_!

Seiya parou de falar e a observou atentamente. Ela não olhava diretamente em seus olhos. "_Será que está bêbada? Impossível_..." Baixou discretamente os olhos até o cadinho. E instintivamente segurou em sua mão.

— Você não está mais com febre, não é? Isto me deixa aliviado. — falou ele, piscando um olho. — Senão, teria que levá-la embora imediatamente.

As palavras ditas por ele num tom fraternal e de genuíno alívio a cortaram como uma faca afiada. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu todo o corpo temer. Não olhou pra ele.

— Se quiser posso fazer-lhe companhia. Assim, não ficará sozinha. Hã? — sentiu uma lágrima cair na mão sobre a dela. — O que houve? Não está se sentindo bem?

_Droga... pare de ser gentil... Eu não sei o que fazer quando isso acontece_... Sorriu, levantando os olhos pra ele. Havia algo como dor neles. E um traço de ressentimento no que ela disse a seguir.

— Não é nada disso, Seiya. Você é tão gentil e amável... Acho que nunca vou me recuperar totalmente...

Seiya ficou pensando no que ela quis dizer, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz dela novamente.

— Sim, eu gostaria que ficasse um pouco aqui. — seu sorriso aumentou. — Mas não vou embora com você. Que isto fique claro.

— Tudo bem. — disfarçou ele. "_Hunf! Até parece que vou deixá-la ir embora sozinha..._" — Bem, me parece um ambiente muito aconchegante. Como o descobriu?

Ele a olhou com interesse sincero. Naquele olhar parecia caber o espaço inteiro e só ela podia ver as estrelas que ali existiam. Virou o rosto, como se estivesse apenas observando o local, mas o que queria é esconder-se dele.

— Só o descobri no dia da chuva. Eu não me senti muito bem e entrei aqui pra ver se me ajudavam a voltar pro hotel. Imagine, eu tendo que pedir ajuda pra alguém... E, de certa forma foi bom...

— Foi bom preocupar-nos. Com certeza. — disse ele, fazendo um beicinho engraçado. — Nós ficamos sem saber o que fazer. Foi um inferno... — terminou, chamando o garçom. — Ei, por favor, traga mais um cadinho e uma porção de bolinho de arroz, por favor. — só então percebeu a cara dela. "_Humm... acho que falei alguma besteira..._" — Desculpe pelo modo como falei... Nós ficamos realmente preocupados.

— Está tudo bem. Às vezes, você se desculpa demais. Onde aprendeu isto? — suspirou, chateada. — Alguma notícia de sua irmã? Marin me disse que veio porque os detetives da Fundação chegaram à conclusão de que ela nunca saíra do Japão, não é?

— Ainda nenhuma notícia nova. — respondeu ele, recostando-se na cadeira. — Na terça feira estive em Nara. Mas foi uma notícia falsa. Mino também imaginou tê-la visto em algum lugar... Mas ninguém tem certeza de nada. — fechou os olhos. Pensar em Seka o deixava emocionado. Queria tanto poder revê-la...

Shina examinou-o com o canto dos olhos. Gostaria de poder consolá-lo. Se ao menos tivesse a mesma ousadia de antes, mas o tempo acabara mudando-a. Tornara-se mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se incapaz de um gesto mais afoito. Se pudesse...

— Sabe de uma coisa, Seiya? — voltou-se pra ele. — Não importa o quão difícil esta busca seja, você nunca deve desistir dela. Há algo sobre você que me admira, sempre. Apesar de não saber muito, sei que é perseverante.

Ele sorriu pra ela.

— Por que diz isso, Shina?

Estendeu a mão esquerda, tocando no rosto dele, meio sem jeito.

— Eu vejo isso como uma característica de um herói. Entre outras que sei que você tem.

As pupilas emolduradas por íris castanhas dilataram-se. Mas ele baixou o olhar, sem graça.

— Apenas fiz o que deveria ser feito na hora certa. Não há mérito nisto. — segurou a mão dela. Inconscientemente, as palavras dela voltaram à sua mente: "_Não mereço este amor"_ Na verdade, era ele quem não o merecia.

— Não diga tolices. Ouça. Se olhar bem dentro de você sei que encontrará esta verdade, Seiya. Qualquer um de nós poderia ter simplesmente desistido, mas foi a sua esperança de que tudo daria certo que nos fez perseverar, até Saori reconhece isto. — ela sorriu — Os nossos sonhos são difíceis de perseguir e Deus sabe o quanto. Mas ele também prepara um lugar, um caminho pra que nós possamos alcançá-los. Ele é a força nos nossos corações. — Levantou o rosto dele. — Eu sei que reencontrará o amor de sua irmã novamente, nem que seja uma única vez. Acredite.

Seiya não sabia o que dizer, mas sorriu e delicadamente beijou a mão dela, procurando afastar estranhos pensamentos da mente.

— Obrigado, Shina. Você me faz-me sentir bem melhor.

Desta vez, foi ela que desviou olhar, corada.

— Você é que é tão gentil... Eu poderia... — "_apaixonar-me por você todos os dias de uma maneira diferente. Ah Seiya, Seiya, se você soubesse... se pudesse me... se pudesse sentir o que sinto por você... o que me faltaria pra ser eternamente feliz... Ah, como sou egoísta_!"

— Poderia o quê? — questionou o rapaz, enquanto experimentava mais um bolinho de arroz.

— Nada. — disse ela, bebendo o restante do copo. "_Não importa. Não mesmo. O tempo não foi um bom amigo.._." Sua atenção voltou-se para o palco, onde uma bela moça cantava, acompanhada por um jovem saxofonista. Melhor não pensar em nada. E apreciar este momento. Suspirou, antes de olhar mais uma vez pra ele, que sorriu em retribuição, e parecia também interessado na canção.

A melodia era triste, e parecia tocava as cordas do coração. A música fala às vezes o que nem a mais sábia e delicada palavra consegue.

_Nunca pensei que gostaria de um tipo de música assim. Lembra-me meu pai e o curto tempo perto deles. Há muito tempo eu abandonei meu violão. Os treinos constantes na me permitiam nem mesmo este consolo. Mas talvez fosse a hora de voltar a ele_...

Bocejando discretamente, fitou a mulher sentada a seu lado. De lado pra ele, apoiada numa das mãos. Na mão que minutos atrás o tocara. Os cílios espessos cerravam seu olhar e era impossível saber se ela estava cochilando ou apenas viajando na melodia. Mas estava bem assim, pois poderia observá-la melhor "_Segundo pensamento inconveniente em menos de uma hora_..." No entanto, não desviou dela sua atenção. Percebeu as maçãs salientes do rosto, que estavam um pouco vermelhas (talvez devido ao saquê...) e algumas sardinhas no nariz arrebitado e fino. A tez clara dela era acentuada pela blusa preta, que deixava o colo perfeito à mostra. Teve consciência de que ficara difícil respirar e de que seu coração disparava. E mais uma sensação estranha viera junta: uma tentação, diria. Queria tocar nos cabelos dela, desfazer a trança perfeita e ver os cachos caírem novamente sobre as costas, como no dia em que estivera em sua casa...

Sacudiu veementemente a cabeça."_O que é isto Seiya? No que está pensando, seu pervertido! Sai, xô, pensamentos!_" Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Imagens fervilhavam em sua mente.

Puxou a cadeira pro lado, encolhendo os ombros irritado e envergonhado. "_Está ficando louco? Perdeu o juízo_?" Foi encolhendo-se cada vez mais na cadeira. "_E o pior de tudo é que estamos os dois sozinhos aqui... Que diriam se nos vissem? Ora, é claro eu não diriam nada, somos amigos_". Está certo pensarem assim se o vissem com alguém, mas ela era sua amiga... De repente, deu-se conta de que esta palavra parou de fazer sentido no que se referia aos dois.

Franziu a testa, coçando a cabeça. "_É culpa da Marin! Se ela não ficasse fazendo perguntas estranhas, eu não estaria aqui agora tentando apagar esta rebelde linha de pensamentos com a Shina! Droga!_" Mais uma vez olhou-a de soslaio, e sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, bagunçando o cabelo, emburrado. "_Não, não estou apaixonado por ninguém! Ninguém_!"

Só então viu que ela havia se assustado com os movimentos bruscos dele, e devia estar achando, no mínimo estranho o fato dele estar encolhido na cadeira, feito uma criança amuada. Ela sorriu, enquanto perguntava:

— Perdeu o bolinho de arroz ou — ela girou a cabeça pelo bar, falando em tom de conspiração — talvez esteja se escondendo de alguém?

— Ora, não... é nada. — continuou de cabeça baixa. Agora sim, conseguiu a atenção de quem menos precisava. — Escute, Shina, você não está cansada? Não quer ir embora?

— Não. — disse ela voltando novamente pra ele um inquiridor par de brilhantes olhos verdes. — Por que? Se você quiser ir, não tem problema. Eu sei o caminho.

Até mesmo o som da voz dela o estava deixando nervoso. Ou talvez fosse o ambiente, a música... Como é fácil arranjar desculpas pra não ver o que está debaixo do nariz...!

— Eu sei que sabe, no entanto eu gostaria de acompanhá-la.

— Para quê? — insistiu ela. — Acho que me defendo bem sozinha.

Então, ele perdeu o resto de controle que tinha. Quando começou a sentir-se assim?

— Desculpe, mas não fui eu quem me perdi a três dias atrás e caí doente sabe-se Deus por quê. Melhor irmos pra casa. Vamos.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar, respondendo malcriadamente:

— Já disse que não quero ir! Você veio sozinho, vá embora sozinho também, oras. — fechou os punhos. — E se eu me perdi, foi por que estava com muita febre. E... Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

— Ainda bem que não! — falou, sem pensar, passando a mão pelos cabelos — Nossa, como você é teimosa! Nem devia ter saído do hotel!

Como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio, ergueu-se furiosa. Agora sim. Ele a tirara do sério. Sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade, nunca daria certo, nem se quisesse. "_Idiota! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas_..."

Molhou os lábios, e fechou os olhos antes de dizer:

— Tem razão, garoto! — pegou a bolsa sobre a mesa, deixando algum dinheiro ali. — Eu devia ter dispensado sua companhia há muito tempo. Até logo, Seiya.

E saiu sem olhar pra trás, deixando-o de boca aberta.

"_E agora? O que eu disse? Será que fui rude? Seiya, você está impossível hoje_!" Culpou-se, mas já era tarde, ela saíra como um relâmpago pela porta.

Continua...

* * *

_¹ - Padre Conrad – que escreveu Isabel da trindade, eu realmente não lieste livro, mas gostei da frase._

_E aí, pov!_

_Que bom que tem acompanhado, fico feliz em postar mais um capítulo pra vocês._


	12. Confronto

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada**. (exceto a Moe e o Ryu, que são meus...)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Confronto**

**_Coragem é resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não ausência do medo.¹_**

* * *

— _Tem razão, garoto! — falou Shina, deixando algum dinheiro ali, sobre a mesa. — Eu devia ter dispensado sua companhia há muito tempo! Até logo, Seiya._

_E saiu sem olhar pra trás, deixando-o de boca aberta._

"_E agora? O que eu disse? Será que fui rude? Seiya, você está impossível hoje!" Culpou-se, mas já era tarde, ela saíra como um relâmpago pela porta. _

Pagou a sua conta e tentou alcançá-la. No meio do caminho, lembrou-se do sobretudo, e voltou para buscá-lo. Quando saiu novamente a perdera de vista. "_Droga, Shina, pra que lado você foi? Melhor ela ter ido pela avenida, é isto! Faz sentido, pelo parque acho que se perderia..._". Porém, um comentário de Marin sobre ela o fez mudar de idéia. "_Pelo caminho que corta o parque, é claro"._

E lá se foi Seiya, correndo pela rua quase deserta. Eram quase oito horas. A chuva fina voltara a cair, insistente. Tinha que alcançá-la e se desculpar pelo que dissera. Seus pensamentos desordenavam-se. Correu como não corria há muito tempo. Quando se aproximou da entrada do parque Ueno, viu uma sombra parada, encostada ao arco. "_Shina! Ainda bem_!" Deu um salto para alcançá-la mais rápido, porém, sentindo sua presença ela voltou a correr, entrando no caminho das árvores de cerejeira.

—Shina!

— Vá embora! Deixe-me em paz, Seiya! — gritou ela.

— Eu preciso falar com você! — dizia ele, ofegante. — Não é nada disso que está pensando!

"_Maldição, ainda estou fraca_!" Não conseguia correr muito mais, e parou novamente, apoiando a mão na arvore mais próxima. "_Por que isto está acontecendo? Eu só queria sair um pouquinho, pra abstrair... Tenho de acordar do pesadelo..._"

Tentou continuar, desta vez, porém, ele a alcançou primeiro, segurando em seu braço, puxando-o. Sua bolsa e o guarda-chuva caíram no chão.

— Me solte, Seiya! — sibilou ela, estapeando-o. Ele a soltou, afastando-se um pouco. Estava um pouco esbaforido, mas manteve o contato visual. Notou que ela chorava e a culpa o corroeu.

"_Seu idiota, você a fez chorar... outra vez_!"

— Shina, eu sinto muito. — murmurou ele. O que viu nos olhos dela o fez arrepiar-se. Por um instante a temeu. Se era uma boa amiga, melhor ainda como inimiga. Pareciam duas pedras de gelos. Seus lábios, porém, queimavam, e ela simplesmente perdeu o controle deles.

— Devia sentir mesmo! — explodiu ela. — Não é culpa sua, seu...seu...idiota! A tola sou eu... Sabe porque nunca mais voltei aqui depois de tantos anos, ou melhor, por que só vim agora?

Ele fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, não entendendo qual era o problema.

— Porque Saori-san me garantiu que não estaria aqui!

Seiya arregalou os olhos, surpreso e só então se deu conta do quanto àquelas palavras o machucaram.

— Então... Você não queria me ver? — sentiu o coração apertar — Por que, Shina?

Ela deu um riso meio desdenhoso.

— Muito pelo contrário: o que eu mais queria... era vê-lo novamente. — seu rosto fechou-se novamente. — Mas por qual motivo, se somente sofreria? Eu quis estar perto de você, e isto quase foi a minha perdição, garoto. As marcas que você deixou em mim nunca cicatrizaram — disse, tocando o pulso direito, quase que com ódio. — Desde que o conheci minha vida tornou-se uma luta entre o que eu queria e o que devia ser feito. Guardava uma coisa que não deveria me pertencer.

Inclinou um pouco a cabeça. Estava cansada de fugir. Perdeu-se novamente nos olhos dele, conhecendo de perto as estrelas das quais apenas ouvira falar.

— Naquela época, você não compreendeu e não creio que possa fazê-lo agora, Seiya. Eu, mal-sinada sorte a minha, — falou mordendo os lábios — tive que me apaixonar por você!

Cada vez, o rapaz ficava mais estupefato. "_Como, então ela_..."

Ela deu um passo à frente, tocou novamente o rosto dele, sentiu a respiração dele em sua palma.

— Deveria tê-lo matado quando tive a oportunidade, mas como se pode viver sem um pedaço do coração? Aioria sabia, Cassius sabia, até a ficha de Marin caiu... — duas lágrimas rolaram pela face vermelha dela, que as enxugou imediatamente. — Nas lutas que seguiram, tomei uma decisão até altruísta, de ocultar isto sob uma amizade, uma companheira de luta, uma amiga... é o que tenho sido,não é? Eu teria sido capaz de dar a minha vida por você, mas isto não seria suficiente. Cada vez que pensava que poderia morrer, sentia este maldito pedaço de carne ser arrancado daqui.

Suspirou, ficando de costas pra ele.

— De muitas formas eu tentei sufocar este sentimento, mas chegou um momento em que era melhor conviver com ele, doeria menos e com o tempo, anestesiei-me de você. Houve outros pretendentes bem afoitos, porém os meus olhos insistiam em refletir a imagem de um menino... Quanto mais eu fugia, mais a lembrança se agarrava em mim. Por isso, por isso eu não queria vir aqui... — seus dedos fecharam-se. Um soluço perdeu-se na chuva. — Entendi que fui preterida... Só que aqui dentro, ainda restava aquele tênue fio de esperança. — murmurou ela. — resisti enquanto pude...

— Shina... Eu... — tentou dizer algo, aproximando-se dela.

— Não sabe o que dizer, não é? Você sempre disse isso... — um sorriso triste formou-se nos lábios róseos. Seu coração descompassava no peito, como se fosse explodir. Uma coragem vinda de lá a permitiu continuar. — Sempre declinei do convite de Atena, e agora estou perdida outra vez... Nunca tive tanto medo quanto neste momento...

Engolindo seco, virou pra ele. Estavam próximos e ela estendeu as mãos, puxando-o pelas abas do sobretudo, sussurrando:

— Talvez eu vá me arrepender, mas é melhor me arrepender de ter feito do que abandonar sem tentar...

Com determinação e firmeza, encostou os lábios nos dele. Moveu-os levemente. De imediato, Seiya ficou sem ação. Quando a sentiu afastar-se delicadamente, entretanto, enlaçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a perto de si. Sentia o coração dela bater tanto quanto o seu. Queria muito beijá-la também. Surpresa, Shina abriu os lábios, fazendo com que ele imergisse neles. Um som abafado veio deles, mas foi de deleite. Subiu uma das mãos pelas costas dela até chegar-lhe a nuca, com o propósito de melhor trabalhar a boca, que o estava enlouquecendo desde o bar. As mãos dela, que apertavam sua camisa, foram em direção ao seu pescoço, e enclavinharam-se nos seus cabelos. Sentiu-a aconchegar-se mais a si. A maciez daquele corpo o embriagava e uma ansiedade tomou conta dele. Queria mais.

Porém, como se houvesse levado um choque, ela desprendeu-se dos braços que a envolviam, fitando os olhos dele, um pouco ofegante. Ele também ficou estático, olhando-a, sem entender o motivo. Ela deu alguns passos para o lado, até alcançar a bolsa e a sombrinha esquecida no chão.

— Adeus, Seiya. — e correu em direção ao Hotel, onde Marin ria das histórias de June e Shun.

Atônito, a única coisa que ele ainda pode ouvir eram os saltos batendo nos blocos do caminho, e o vento que zunia entre as árvores. Os pingos de chuva começaram a engrossar. Seiya, porém não conseguia mover-se. "_O que foi aquilo?_" Sentiu os braços vazios, no ar. Havia algo além da chuva em seu rosto. Lágrimas.

"_Shina. O que... o que eu fiz_?" É claro que a revelação externa de seus sentimentos e desejos sem que ele próprio esperasse o deixaram sem ação. Era isto que o estava incomodando? Impedindo-o de dormir desde que retornara e a encontrara ali? Mas nunca pensou que isto fosse possível! É fato que já deveria saber, mas o momento em que a teve entre os braços... Nunca experimentara antes esta sensação de felicidade repleta de algo além da amizade... Não conseguia lembrar-se de ter sido tão querido e querer tanto a alguém, não deste jeito! O coração disparava outra vez, e só então notou que tomava ar novamente.

Recuperando-se, foi caminhando até a marina. Um contentamento triste começou a invadi-lo. "_Então, era disto que Marin estava falando? Mas..._" levou a mão ao coração, percebendo como estivera andando sem direção durante todos estes anos. Sonhando encontrar uma coisa quase impossível, sem prestar atenção ao que sempre estivera guardado ali dentro. Olhou para o céu... A chuva cessara. Nuvens abriam-se aqui e ali, deixando entrever algumas estrelinhas persistentes.

Como estava sem a chave, e não queria incomodar os amigos, deitou-se na rede, enquanto refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Não queria machucá-la, e também não tinha certeza do que ele mesmo sentia. Seria amor ou apenas... A emoção era nova e trazia com ela um certo cansaço. Será que haveria descanso pra isso? "_Shina... como farei para não magoá-la..._" As lágrimas o perseguiram até que Morfeu o levou em seus braços.

* * *

1 - _Mark Twain (Flórida, Missouri, 30 de Novembro de 1835 – Redding, Connecticut, 21 de Abril de 1910), foi um famoso escritor, humorista e romancista estadunidense.(_retirado da Wikipédia ¬¬) 

Oi, pessoas, eu sei que demorou mais, bem mais q o previsto, pois estava arrumando umas coisas na minha vida...rs...Que demandavam toda a minha inspiração e devoção... Então, estamos aí com mais um capítulo desta fic, q , apesar de clichê beijar e correr na chuva, né, gente eu gosto muito!!!!

Beijinhos pra todos, até a próxima parada!


	13. Desdobramentos II

_Saint Seiya Pertence a M. kurumada_

**

* * *

**

AINDA EXISTE UMA ESPERANÇA...

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**"**_Certa vez eu ouvi alguém contar..._

_Que, além, sobre o arco-íris há um lugar onde o céu sempre azul nos faz cantar..._

_Onde a gente consegue os sonhs realizar"_

* * *

"_Vamos, Shina, corra, depressa, depressa_..."

Continuou no mesmo ritmo até chegara ao apart-hotel. Nem conseguia se lembrar como chegara tão rápido. Não esperou o elevador, indo pelas escadas. Ofegando, abriu a porta dando de cara com Marin, de pijamas, lendo no sofá.

— Eu sabia que chegaria toda molhada outra vez! Que idéia foi esta de sair escondida... Shina, o que foi? — falou a ruiva ao ver que ela tinha encostado a cabeça na porta. — Aconteceu algo?

— Não... quer dizer, sim... estou bem, não... foi nada... — mas desatou a chorar em seguida, sob o olhar estatelado de Marin. — Desculpe.

— Venha cá, sente-se. — falou, trazido-a pra perto de si. — Quer falar sobre isto?

E ela contou-lhe o ocorrido. Shina não era de se abrir muito, então, foi um avanço. A amiga passava a mão em seu cabelo, tão encharcada que começava a umedecer o quimono.

— Tudo bem, Shina. Vai ficar tudo bem. — "_Uau! Não acredito que ela teve coragem! Quer dizer, acredito sim... Pelo menos aquele sonso teve os olhos abertos, espero..._" — Venha trocar esta roupa molhada. Vou preparar um chá quente pra você. Dois resfriados numa mesma semana não será bom para você.

Shina obedeceu tão docilmente que o coração de Marin apertou.

Quando voltou, ainda tinha os olhos marejados.

— Acha que me humilhei, Marin? Eu poderia ter ido embora, simplesmente...

— Você fez o que seu coração queria não é? — tentava ser prática, pois não queria interferir entre eles. — Agora, você é quase uma lenda... ou uma louca. Vamos pensar na primeira hipótese. E deixar o tempo passar.

— Ele não foi muito bom comigo...

— E nem com o coitado do Milo, não? — riu Marin tentando fazer o mesmo com ela.

Shina ficou vermelha.

— Ele mereceu cada palavra que ouviu, tenha certeza.

— Eu imagino... Uááá? Desculpe, mas hoje o dia foi tão corrido... A festa será no próximo sábado.

Só então se lembrou da cerimônia.

— Eu não vou à cerimônia, Marin.

A outra a olhou sem entender.

— Ah, não começa! Olha, amanhã a gente conversa, você está passada, eu também... e não quero te dar um sermão a esta hora...

— Tudo bem. Mas duvido que mude minha opinião. — viu que Marin deitava-se. — Já vai dormir mesmo?

— Sim, boa noite! — virou do outro lado pra que Shina não visse seus olhos preocupados.

— Marin.

— O que foi?

— Obrigada. Você tem sido uma ótima amiga.

— Você faria o mesmo...

Encostando-se na janela, Shina viu que as nuvens começavam a ir embora. Seu coração opresso ainda doía, lembrando do beijo. Fora sincera ao beijá-lo, mas não acreditara quando ele correspondeu. _Idiota... qualquer rapaz em são consciência faria o mesmo!_

Suspirando, refletia sobre as coisas...

"_À noite tudo parece pior. Estarei bem quando amanhecer. Sei que estarei... Quem me dera fosse verdade_..."

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

O sol já ia alto quando Seiya abriu os olhos. Ouviu o som das aves marinhas e os gritinhos de Ryu, que brincava com Moe. Viu que havia uma coberta sobre ele. Espreguiçou-se e viu que um par de curiosos olhos azuis o observava.

— Bom dia, June!

— Bom dia, Seiya! — sorriu a jovem, aproximando dele. — Ficamos com pena de acordá-lo. Você estava dormindo tão bonitinho, todo enroscadinho ...

Ele ficou vermelho.

— Olha, eu não quero morrer pelas mãos de um amigo...Hehe. — falou, levantando-se e dando um beijo no rosto dela. — Por falar nisto, onde estiveram até tarde ontem? E ainda por cima com as crianças?

— Estivemos fazendo uma visitinha à Shina, mas a danada deu um jeito de escapulir dos atentos olhos de Marin. E, até a hora que saímos, ela ainda não havia chegado.

A expressão no rosto dele mudou imediatamente. Então, virou-se para o mar, para que ela não percebesse seu constrangimento.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Bem, venha tomar café. Shun foi correr na praia. E nós vamos tomar um sol daqui a pouco.

— Certo, certo.

Depois que June entrou é que ele sentiu a cabeça latejar e o corpo doer. "_Malditas cadeiras de praia_..." Pensou em ir tomar banho, porém ao ver a empolgação das crianças decidiu ir com eles. "_Um banho de mar seria muito bom... À tarde descansarei um pouco... antes de decidir o que fazer_..."

Coçou a cabeça, enquanto procurava pelo calção de banho. "_Minha vontade é de ir procurá-la agora mesmo, e esclarecer... tudo isso_".Desanimado, parou, com as mãos sobre a gaveta. Pensava em seus sentimentos e a súbita maneira que vieram à tona. Estava também preocupado com ela. Lembranças da noite passada vieram à sua memória e sentiu um vazio, uma necessidade que não conhecera antes. "_estou ficando egoísta... não quero pensar em mais nada..._"

Ainda pensando nela, aproximou-se no telefone, contendo-se a tempo.

Sobre o criado mudo havia uma foto de sua irmã. E ele soube que mesmo agora, não abandonaria esta busca, mesmo..."_Mesmo que eu... queira estar com ela..._" fechou os olhos apertando as mãos na mesinha gasta de seu "_pseudo_" quarto. "_Ainda não poderei estar com você... Não já... Fiz uma promessa e a cumprirei_".

— Tio, tio! — gritou Ryu. — _Vamu _rápido... Papai _espera_ eu e a mamãe!

Ele sorriu, terminando de vestir-se.

— Já vou!

— _Masi _é logo, hein! Tio _voxê_ é _ledo_¹...

Ele abriu a porta e deu com a criança sentada, com o rostinho sério.

— Ahá, e agora, quem é lerdo aqui? — brincou puxando a camiseta de Ryu e fazendo-lhe cócegas, fazendo com que ele corresse pra mãe, que já estava na porta com Moe.

— Ok, Ryu, pare de bagunça, senão deixo você e Seiya em casa, não é, Moe?

A bebê sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos pro "_tio_".

— Filha, você é uma traidora...

O sol alto indicava um belo dia. E o tempo não previa chuva. E passou...

----------------

* * *

**_Aqui mais um pequenino capítulo desta fanfiction...E aí só aumentam o número de caps...Em conseqüência da preguiça (é isso mesmo!) de POSTAR o restante... Espero que não chegue aos vinte...XD!_**

**_E um olá pra os esperançosos que acreditaram que eu terminaria esta bendita!_**

**_Não percam o próximo capítulo e as emoções finais de "Ainda existe uma esperança!" (nó, que propaganda mais furada, eu sou péssima pra isso!)_**

**_Bjs_**

**_Editada em 19/11/2007_**


	14. A Tão Esperada Cerimônia

_Saint Seiya Pertence a M. kurumada_

**

* * *

**

AINDA EXISTE UMA ESPERANÇA...

* * *

**_...o.o.o.o... _**

* * *

_"Quantas vezes minha esperança vai esperar no cais?_

_É certo que tempos difíceis existem para aperfeiçoar o aprendiz..."_

* * *

**_...o.o.o.o... _**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Cerimônia**

* * *

**.0.0.0. **

Os belos arranjos florais escolhidos por Shina e Saori emolduravam a entrada da mansão. O imenso salão foi decorado em tons de vermelho e dourado, cores fortes e representativas da importância da cerimônia que logo se iniciaria. As mesas foram forradas com toalhas brancas, bordadas com as iniciais da Fundação. Bem no centro do teto havia um belo globo de luzes. Antes, porém, que fosse utilizado de fato, algumas lanternas iluminavam o local. Um palco fora colocado exatamente de frente para a entrada, de forma que todos pudessem ter uma vista privilegiada dele... As portas-balcão estavam abertas, e havia mesas também no terraço, com luzes artificiais ao seu redor, dando uns efeitos cinematográficos, românticos, sob a luz realmente forte da lua. Um gazeboii fora arranjado, ornado de buganvílias roxas e um banco fora colocado em seu interior, convidativo a um momento tranqüilo.

A orquestra já tocava alguma música. E outra orquestra de músicas típicas também fora contratada, pois estavam presentes parentes do finado Mitsumasa, já velhinhos, e que apreciavam este tipo de canção. Saori não poupara esforços para agradar gregos e troianos. Afinal, era a cerimônia em lembrança da morte do velho senhor. Autoridades e até o primeiro ministro estariam presentes.

De pé, na entrada, Marin recepcionava os primeiros convidados, informada de que Saori se atrasaria. Não aparentava intranqüilidade, mas batia o _scarpin_ no chão com certo barulho, fazendo rir seu acompanhante.

— Vai acabar gastando o chão sob o salto do sapato, Marin! — gracejou Seiya. — Saori já deve estar chegando, não se preocupe.

Ela realmente não gostava se apavorar ou aborrecer-se. Era difícil isto acontecer, na verdade. Algo a estava incomodando, talvez fosse o vertiginoso decote do vestido nas costas... E onde, por todos os anjos, estaria a bolsa finíssima que comprara para combinar com o restante?

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu uma bonequinha sentada no chão, oculta da mãe, vestida de rosa e verde-claro, abrindo sua delicada bolsinha Dior. Seus olhos arregalaram-se: era Moe! _"Como é que ela pegou esta bolsa de mim?"_, questionava-se enquanto cumprimentava mais um casal que chegava.

— Como esta bolsa foi parar ali, Seiya?

— Você deixou na mesa, com June. Ela deve estar atarefada com Ryu, e a pequena deve ter aproveitado o momento de distração pra pegá-la. Ah, Marin, você está linda! — disse ele, indo em direção à garotinha, que tentava a todo custo abrir a pequena preciosidade da amazona.

Marin sorriu. Sempre tentando dar uma disfarçada nos erros alheios... Este Seiya não mudava. Talvez por isto Shina ainda se sentisse atraída por ele... E olhou pra si mesma. "_Linda? Hunf_! " O vestido vermelho de renda guipure era mesmo lindo, quase inédito naquele tom. Os brincos de pérolas e os cachos presos num elaborado penteado a faziam diferente, mesmo. "_Grande coisa..._" Ajeitou o vestido antes de perceber-se observada. Aioria estava parado na porta, esperando... Pra ser cumprimentado e introduzido ao seu lugar?

"_Ora, mas foi ele quem nos ajudou a montar os lugares na mesa._..".

— Boa noite, Marin! Você está... Realmente muito bonita! — disse, puxando a mão que ela não lhe estendera e beijando-a sobre a luva. — Se é que isto é possível...

Seu sorriso... Que sorriso era aquele? Que insinuação era aquela?

— O-obrigada, Aioria. Você está muito... — mexeu a cabeça desconcertada. — Muito bem. — Olhou-o de soslaio. — Agora quer parar de me olhar e seguir até o seu lugar? Posso pedir que Seiya te acompanhe...

— A única pessoa que eu queria que me acompanhasse já rejeitou o convite. — virou-se, ainda sorrindo ao constatar que ela ficara vermelha — Até mais tarde, Marin.

Seu coração estava quase pulando pra fora. Deus! O que ele tinha que a fazia ficar assim? No Santuário, era diferente, a tratava com respeito e cortesia... Quer dizer, continuava fazendo isto, mas... De uma maneira meio... Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a palavra que insistia em atordoá-la.

— Ah, Marin, que bom que te encontrei! — era June. — Você viu Moe? Eu me distraí com Ryu e vi que ela vinha em sua direção, só não sei onde ela poderia estar agora...

— Então, é esta princesinha que você está procurando, hein? — Seiya apareceu trazendo a menina no colo, sorridente.

— Moe, filha, mamãe não disse pra ficar sentadinha na cadeira... Papai também não vai gostar de saber que desobedeceu... E não chore. Venha, estão todos muito ocupados aqui. — pegou-a do colo do rapaz e se foi com Ryu agarrado à sua mão direita. — Por favor, assim que Shun voltar, diga-lhe onde estou Marin.

— Não se preocupe. Logo estaremos lá também assim que Saori chegar.

— Bem, se este era o problema, ele terminou. — falou Ikki, parado na porta, de braço dado com a dona da festa.

— Desculpem-nos o atraso — falou Shun, que vinha junto. — Mas o terno de Ikki ficou menor do que o pedido, e tivemos que voltar ao alfaiate. — Acenou para June, que sorria em sua direção. — Bem, estão entregues. E Ikki, por favor, não deixe a senhorita Kido na mão.

— Hunf! — resmungou ele, terminando com um "_... quero ir embora..."_

— Ah, Ikki! Vamos, será divertido, por que esta cara de poucos amigos? — brincou Seiya.

— É a única que eu tenho, meu amigo! — sorriu, deixando a bronca de lado ao ver o rosto de Saori sério em sua direção. "_Ah, ela devia ter vindo com Shaka, ou o Shion...!"_

Seu rosto abrandara-se com os anos. Era um sujeito difícil, mas segundo Shun, Moe e Ryu estavam dando um jeito nele. E talvez uma outra pessoa também, no entanto Seiya não podia ter certeza. Abraçou-o.

— Tem muito que não te vejo, moleque! Até que você está bem. E cresceu, hein... Agora já posso te dar uma boa surra sem ter que me abaixar muito!

Seiya sorriu.

— Você precisa ver a nova academia que Saori mandou construir! É maravilhosa!

— Vamos lá então...

— Sim, mas não agora, não é, Ikki? — resmungou a jovem a seu lado. — Deixe-os ir. Agora, nós vamos cumprimentar nossos convidados. Vem! — ordenou, puxando-o pelo braço. Antes, porém de sair, deu um olhar significativo para Marin, que acenou negativamente com a cabeça. — Você está muito bem, Marin. Obrigada por recepcionar meus convidados!

— Você é quem está maravilhosa, Saori. Resolveu abolir o quimono?

Ela vestia um vestido em tons violetas e branco com uma bela faixa na cintura, lembrando um _obi_. Os cabelos num tradicional penteado, e alguns _hachis__iv_ cuidadosamente colocados.

— Ah, sim, estava tão quente... Mas mantive o penteado, gostou?

— Sim. Bem, então nós vamos dar uma volta pelo salão. Se precisar de algo, nos avise.

— Certo. Obrigada. Vamos, ikki. E sorria, por favor... — falou a moça, apertando o braço do acompanhante.

— Ele deve estar se mordendo por dentro... — comentou Seiya.

— E por fora também. E quem agüenta este tipo de gola de camisa? Estou sufocando...

— E eu já lhe disse pra tirar a mão deste colarinho! — falou, calmamente, dando o braço a Seiya. — Parece uma criança...

— Ah, Marin. Só pra você eu sou uma criança.

— E pra quem você não é? — falou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente, ao vê-lo ficar constrangido.

— Do que você está falando, eu só fiz um comentário, Marin. Só isso. Você anda estranha, eu hein...

Continuaram andando pelo local, acenando a alguns conhecidos por ali. Mas Marin queria entender o porquê dos olhos dele viajarem pelo salão sem destino. E ele não diria tão facilmente... Suspirou. Ah, coisas tão simples eram sempre complicadas quando se via um elefante ao invés de um rato. Olhou novamente para o ex-pupilo, e, realmente, ele não era mais uma criança. Aliás, já fazia tempo que não era.

— Por que acho que está me escondendo algo, Seiya?

— Impressão sua, mestra. — ele sorriu. — O que eu poderia esconder de você?

— Não sei... Porém, não consegue me olhar nos olhos por muito tempo...

Ele riu.

— Ah, pára.

— Mas eu nem comecei... — riu junto. — Espero que Shina decida vir. — comentou, distraidamente, enquanto ajeitava um possível grampo no cabelo, de frente pra um espelho, observando a reação dele.

— E por que ela não viria? — coçou a cabeça. — Ela só veio pra esta cerimônia...

— Nem posso imaginar o porquê repentino dela não querer vir. Você pode?

— Não, Marin. O que foi? — viu que ela olhava-o com certa...Indignação. Era isso.

— Nem posso imaginar. Eu sei que ela não gosta daqui. Só veio porque Saori insistiu muito.

— Sim.

— Ela te disse isso?

— Por que quer saber?

— Curiosidade. — seus olhos transpassaram-no.

Neste momento, Seiya viu Shiryu e Shunrei aproximando-se, e acenou pra eles.

"_Ufa, salvo_!", pensou o rapaz, enquanto dirigia-se com Marin até a mesa destinada a eles.

A noite animava-se a cada hora. Se acharem que não estaria bom, logo mudaram de opinião.

No entanto, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos olhava com certa freqüência pra porta, como se esperasse alguém, chamando a atenção de Marin, que, por sua vez, estava quase derretendo com o olhar de certo cavaleiro nada discreto. Indagou:

— Está esperando alguém, Seiya?

Ele quase caiu da cadeira com a pergunta, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

— Claro que não, estão todos aqui. — seu olhar era de "_cale-se, mestra_".E ela riu. Ele revirou os olhos. — Vou dar uma volta. Hei, Shiryu, vem comigo?

Por baixo da mesa, Shunrei tocou de leve sua mão, incentivando-o.

— Sim. Com licença!

Afastaram-se um pouco. Quando estavam sozinhos, Shiryu, que o escutava atentamente, questionou:

— Seiya, desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas, aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Sinto que está um pouco ansioso. Ou é impressão minha?

Seiya sorriu, olhando pra frente. Apesar de continuar cego, Shiryu verdadeiramente possuía outros sentidos bem apurados.

— Se eu lhe contasse, você diria que estou me preocupando à toa...

— Ora, e por que eu diria isso? Quer falar sobre isto, meu amigo? — tocou no ombro de Seiya, abrindo os olhos sem brilho.

Seiya ficou mudo alguns segundos. Coçou a cabeça.

— Não sei por onde começar. É sobre Shina... E eu. Se é que se pode dizer isto.

Shiryu não podia dizer que não se surpreendera. Conhecia os sentimentos dela por Seiya há muito tempo, desde que lutaram anos atrás com Poseidon. Nunca se perguntara se o cavaleiro de Pégasus sentia o mesmo por ela. Até porque nunca tiveram muito tempo pra este tipo de conversa. No entanto ouviu o que o amigo tinha a lhe dizer. E ouviu muito...

— Não quero magoá-la nem ferir ainda mais seus sentimentos. Ela é uma pessoa especial pra mim. E eu não sei o que fazer.

— Você gosta dela, ou só beijou-a no impulso? Eu saberei compreender, não se acanhe.

Seiya sorriu.

— Eu não sei - é a resposta pras duas perguntas, Shiryu. Estou confuso, não sei o que pensar... Passei a semana pensando nisso. Até parece que não tenho mais nada pra fazer...

Desta vez foi Shiryu quem deu uma gargalhada.

— Hunf... — fez um bico.

— Seiya, não vou dizer o que você vai fazer, mas acho que precisa saber o primordial: gosta ou não dela.

— Gosto, mas...

— Como "_mas_"? Se o problema é sua busca por Seka, posso compreender, mas se não gosta, esqueça o que aconteceu, e continue sua vida. E ela que faça o mesmo com a dela. Ficar agarrado a uma situação não vai levá-los a lugar nenhum. Se estiver arrependido, vá, se desculpe e...

— Mas eu não estou arrependido! — falou, sério e irritado ao mesmo tempo. — Por mim, faria de novo, sem um pingo de arrependimento. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, linda, valente, direta... — ele quase chorou ao olhar pra Shyriu. — Como eu poderia... — Abaixou a cabeça."_Droga era mais fácil lutar contra o Meikai e o tenkai inteiro e sozinho..._"

— Ainda creio que deveria conversar com ela. Quem sabe saírem juntos outras vezes, se é isso mesmo que você quer e que ela quer. Um impulso não justifica nada.

— Impulso da minha parte, né?

— Imagino que da parte dela também, ou você acha que ela ficou maquinando encontrar você num bar, numa cidade desconhecida, numa noite chuvosa? Ora, ora, né?

Ambos riram.

— Talvez tenha um fio de esperança dela em relação a você. E eu não gostaria de saber que está com pena dela. — virou-se pra ele, como se pudesse ver seus olhos. — Não é isto, é?

— Não. Não tenho pena dela. Na verdade, posso encontrar outros nomes bem diferentes pra o que sinto... — brincou ele, arregalando os olhos.

— Céus... Bom, e agora que ela chegou, você vai falar com ela? Ou ficar aí, pensando?

— Hã? — seu olhar assustado seguiu o de Shyriu, em direção à entrada.

.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.

Continua...

* * *

**.0.0.0.**

* * *

_Após um longo e tenebroso inverno, aqui mais um capítulo._

_Espero que esteja bom, porque mudei totalmente o original. Pra dar um mistério no fim. Mas não sou boa de mistério, então, suportem-me._

_Bjs!_

i - Tirei esta frase de um blog, acho que se chama "Retalhos do tempo" e é da dona do site. Eu não sabia como citar, então... 

ii - Gazebo: Explicando em poucas palavras, é aquela casinha no jardim, rodeada de flores, geralmente. Parece um coreto de praça pública, só que mais ajeitadinho.

iii - Obi: faixa larga que é colocada na cintura para segurar o quimono.

iv - Hashi: aqueles palitinhos de comer , mas, que podem ser usados como enfeites de cabelo!


	15. A Convidada Esperada

_Saint Seiya Pertence a M. kurumada_

_Os personagens Moe e Ryo pertencem a mim. u.u'' _

**

* * *

**

AINDA EXISTE UMA ESPERANÇA...

* * *

**_...o.o.o.o... _**

* * *

_"Quantas vezes minha esperança vai esperar no cais?_

_É certo que tempos difíceis existem para aperfeiçoar o aprendiz..."_

* * *

**_...o.o.o... _**

**Capítulo 15**

**A Convidada Esperada**

**_...o.o.o..._****  
**

* * *

**  
**

—_Céus... Bom, e agora que ela chegou, você vai falar com ela? Ou ficar aí, pensando?_

— _Hã? — seu olhar assustado seguiu o de shyriu, em direção à entrada._

Ele seguiu a direção do olhar de Shiryu e a viu, enfim. Nada mais passava por sua mente. Evitara-a praticamente a semana toda. E agora ela estava ali. Tão linda quanto naquele dia, tanto quanto ela sempre fora...

Usava um vestido de musselina preta, tomara-que-caia, com o peitilho bordado e rebordado, que ia até as costas. A cintura era emoldurada por uma larga faixa, presa na parte de trás, onde suas pontas caíam como uma cauda diáfana. A saia longa cobria-lhe o pé, dando a impressão de que deslizava no piso de mármore polido. Os cabelos esverdeados estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo desordenado propositalmente, fazendo com que alguns cachos rebeldes escoassem pelas costas e ombro. A franja fora presa de um lado com uma presilha brilhante, e insistia em cair-lhe sobre os olhos. Uma gargantilha com pequenos cristais pendurados enfeitava-lhe o pescoço. A pequena bolsa era apertada nervosamente nas mãos enluvadas.

O salão, agora iluminado pelo imenso globo, estava todo em silêncio, pois era a vez do pronunciamento de Saori, de modo que a recém-chegada gerou alguns olhares e comentários. Por um instante, ela vacilou ante eles. Porém, endireitando os alvos ombros, entrou e logo foi acompanhada por alguém.

"_Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo_", pensou Shina.

_**- Flashback -**_

_— Não adianta insistir, Marin. Eu não vou e pronto. — dizia Shina, tomando um pote de sorvete, sentada no sofá, enquanto Marin terminava de se aprontar._

— _Por que está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água?_

_Largou o pote sobre a mesa da sala e foi até o quarto, encostando-se no batente da porta. A outra terminava a maquiagem._

— _Você não quer me ajudar com meu vestido? Isto, agora puxe o zíper... Será um escândalo se você não for..._

— _Não diga besteiras, Marin. Saori nem se importará. _

— _Mas eu sim... — largou os braços ao redor do corpo. — ah, Shina... O que eu posso fazer? — um olhar súplice à amiga._

— _Ir ao baile e se divertir muito, só isso. _

— _Não precisa falar com Seiya se não quiser. Aliás, eu acho que não quer mesmo, porque nem ligou pra ele._

— _Nem ele pra mim._

—_Conhecendo-o como eu conheço, acho que ele está pensando sobre o que aconteceu._

— _Pois é... — ajeitou as costas do vestido dela. _

— _Shina! Preste atenção: pense em Atena, lembre-se de quem você é e deixe de ensimesmar em seu umbigo! Você não é assim!_

_Ela riu._

— _Eu não estou fazendo isso, só não quero ir ao baile. Não tem nada a ver com ele, ou com o aconteceu... Afinal, um beijo não o faria se apaixonar por mim, não é?_

— _O problema é que você levou muito a sério o fato de que ele não a procurou... Quando foi que ele fez isto? Acha que ele merece tudo isto? E quer saber?_

— _O que? — perguntou ela, sentando-se na cama, olhando o próprio vestido arrumado ali._

— _Está parecendo aquelas garotas mimadas que tentam tornar-se amazonas! Melindradas com as coisas que não conseguem resolver... — Shina permanecia impassível. Foi-se a época que se irava por qualquer coisa. — Não quero que seja uma pré-adolescente fanática. Comporte-se como a mulher admirável que é. E se Seiya for tolo o suficiente para não compreendê-la, então, ele não é digno de você. E bola pra frente. — sorriu maliciosamente. — Milo está aí pro que der e vier... _

— _Agora você pegou pesado... — riu ela. — Mas não conseguiu me convencer. E, sem querer ofendê-la Marin, dê uma chance àquela pessoa. _

— _Não mude de assunto... O problema agora é sua teimosia! Eu amo vocês como se fossem minha família. Odeio vê-los tristes, e não poder fazer algo de concreto pra ajudar. Conheço aquele cabeça-dura, ele ama todo mundo, mas não consegue pensar em si mesmo, e ainda tem a irmã, que ainda não conseguimos encontrar... Foi bom você falar dos seus sentimentos, já disse, ele deve estar pensando sobre os dele. Seiya é sensível e com certeza sabe como se sente e não quer magoá-la._

— _Você não sabe se o defende ou se me consola... Eu sinto muito, Marin. Antes eu nunca o tivesse conhecido..._

_Marin suspirou. E ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo._

— _Não tenha receios por causa de Saori. Ela pensa como eu. — falou Marin, de supetão._

— _Hum, bom saber que vocês andam falando de mim... — fechou o rosto._

— _Não diga tolices. Eu sei que pensa que existe algo ali. — Shina arregalou os olhos. — E estou tirando sua dúvida, só isso._

_Ergueu-se ao ver que Marin estava pronta pra sair. Esta não disse mais nada. Não adiantava discutir com a cabeça dura em questão._

—_Divirta-se._

— _Se você fosse quem sabe..._

— _Tchau, Marin. — sorriu e fechou a porta._

—_Estarei esperando..._

_Ainda sorrindo, sentou-se novamente no sofá e ia voltando ao seu sorvetinho, esquecido sobre a mesa, quando sentiu algo a incomodando. Olhou pra o quarto, vendo uma parte do vestido que usaria, caso fosse._

_"Por que eu deveria ir? Eu nem queria estar aqui..."_

_Como uma doce melodia, sentiu uma energia envolvê-la... E falar-lhe numa voz tranqüila em sua mente e coração..._

"_Shina... eu posso afirmar com certeza que ele irá até você... Talvez não agora, porém não há dúvidas sobre este fato. A vida sempre nos surpreende. A gente pensa que está na pior hora possível, e, de repente, uma luz invade seu coração... Sei que quer estar bem, e pensar que tudo está resolvido, com ele longe dos seus olhos... Mas sei também que se houver algo mais forte aí, dentro de você, isto certamente o alcançará também, querida protetora... e protegida"._

_Os olhos da jovem encheram-se de lágrimas. Quem era ela para incomodar desta forma a jovem deusa... _

"_Você pode estar perdida e solitária em seu interior neste momento, mas se ouvir o seu coração e afastar este seu... orgulho tolo, a tempestade pode até estar abalando suas paredes, mas o que está bem fundamentado nunca irá ruir... A esperança não deve esmaecer... Acredite isto pode acontecer..."._

_Chorava mais de raiva do que de pena de si mesma. Quando começara a ser assim? Agora chega. Marin estava certa... Lamentos não levam a nada, precisava mover-se. Continuar. Ela queira continuar. E iria começar agora._

_**-fim do flash-**_

— Shina, você está adorável! — elogiou Aioria, ao dar-lhe o braço a fim de conduzi-la até à mesa deles.

— Fico feliz em ter chegado a tempo. — sorriu ela, de volta. — E obrigada pelo elogio. Mulheres adoram elogios...

— Nem todas, nem todas... — suspirou ele, enquanto puxava a cadeira ao lado de Marin pra que ela sentasse.

— E quanto a você?

— Estarei bem, não se preocupe. — deu uma discreta olhada na moça de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados ao lado dela, e saiu.

Marin sorriu, e colocou sua mão sobre a de Shina.

— Que bom que veio!

— Eu também acho!

Estava mais tranqüila agora. Acenou para Moe, inquieta no colo da mãe ao vê-la. Girou o olhar pelo salão. "_Até que fizeram um bom trabalho... Digno daquele que é homenageado esta noite_"

Sentiu como se alguém tocasse seu ombro, e voltou-se a fim de ver quem era. Não havia ninguém, porém a sensação continuava. Não que fosse ruim, mas... Olhando um pouco mais à sua esquerda, ela o viu, encostado numa das colunas, próximo de Shyriu. Ao cruzarem o olhar, ela sorriu, e cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. "_Pensou que eu fosse desviar o olhar? Enganou-se, Seiya..._" Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Continuaram ouvindo Saori, que terminava a palestra.

—... E desta maneira, ele foi até o fim, sem nunca se desviar de seus objetivos. — ergueu a taça que Tatsumi lhe estendera. — Obrigado por tudo vovô! E obrigada a cada um de vocês que vieram prestigiá-lo esta noite. Um brinde...

Todos ficaram de pé, e ao final deste o jantar começou a ser servido.

— E um baile após este pequeno jantar, um baile com máscaras, que estarão sendo distribuídas e sintam-se à vontade para usá-las... Ou não! — gracejou, sorrindo e descendo do palco amparada por seu acompanhante. — Obrigada, Ikki. Vamos à nossa mesa, sim?

— Claro, claro! Você manda, chefe.

— Ah, não diga isto... Está apreciando cada um dos seus momentos, eu sei... — falou ela, rindo, e aproximando-se dos outros já assentados. — Amigos, agora, podemos estar juntos mais um pouco... — virou-se pra Shina, e sorriu: — Que bom que recebeu meu recado a tempo... — piscou pra ela, e continuou a falar com Shunrei e com June sobre tudo que podia imaginar.

— Eu gostaria de dançar... — falou June, olhando pra Moe adormecida em seu colo. — Senhorita Kido, posso levá-la até o quarto de hóspedes?

— É claro. Akiko pode cuidar dela.

— Deixa que eu a leve, amor... — falou Shun, pegando a menininha dos braços da mãe. Ryu descobrira uns amiguinhos e tinha ido brincar no jardim. — Eu já volto.

— Ah, Shun, obrigada. — levantou-se — Vou até o toalete, depois...Pista!!!

— É, eu também gostaria de ir... — olhou pra Ikki. — O que acha?

— Desde que não tenha de por a máscara...— resmungou o cavaleiro.

— Mas é o charme da festa... —choramingou Saori.

— É por que não teve que usá-la tanto tempo! — falaram juntas, Marin e Shina, arrancando risos de todos.

Saori, no entanto, já estava de pé, puxando o pobre cavaleiro de Fênix para o salão.

Shunrei estava parada ao lado da pista, maravilhada com todas aquelas luzes, cores, belos vestidos... Quase ficara tonta de tantas coisas para ver...

— Shunrei! Vamos dançar! — era Kiki, já um rapazinho, pulando na frente dela.

— Eu não sei... — ficou vermelha.

— E quem sabe? O negócio é aproveitar... Vem! — puxou a moça com força, que ria e dançava com ele.

Shina e Marin sorriram. Duas máscaras foram colocadas em suas mãos, mas não se sentiam tentadas a colocá-las.

— E você, Marin? Não vai dançar? — perguntou Shina, bebericando o copo de vinho.

— Não, não e não e...

— Marin, me dá a honra? — era o nosso amigo Aioria, que devia ser brasileiro, pois não desiste nunca!

Shina beliscou-a sob a mesa.

— Eu... — a cara que a outra fazia era tão engraçada, que ela sorriu e se levantou, colocando a máscara. — Ao menos, coloque a sua, pra me acompanhar...

E lá se foi, de braços dados com Aioria. Formavam um casal bonito. Ela esperava que ele aproveitasse a chance, e confessasse logo, e ela também. "_E quem sou eu pra dizer estas coisas... Ai_..."

Colocando a máscara nos olhos, levantou-se para dar uma volta pelo salão. Estava bem fresco, apesar de que o verão na Grécia fosse bem mais agradável. Zanzou por ali, deu um fora básico em Milo pela nonagésima vez naquela semana.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para alguém sobre o palco. Uma cantora convidada de Saori daria o prazer de cantar pra eles... Encostou-se na pilastra para ouvi-la. Uma voz suave encheu o salão e ela permitiu-se viajar na música...

_Continua..._

* * *

_1- Citação retirada de um blog. [vide capítulo anterior sobre o blog._

_Oi, pessoas... Para não ficar um capítulo gigantesco, eu dividi em dois... Ok, naõ ficou muito legal, mas espero que gostem e comentem... Se estiver ruim claro._

_Próximo capítulo: "Você e eu" – aos dietéticos de plantão... Cuidado! Melado será distribuído!_

_Um feliz ano novo pra todos. _

_Beijocas_

**_Lady Kagura™ _**

**_Todos os direitos da fic estão a mim reservados. _**


	16. A DAnça

_Saint Seiya Pertence a M. kurumada. Os personagens Moe e Ryo pertencem a mim. u.u'' _

**

* * *

**

AINDA EXISTE UMA ESPERANÇA...

* * *

**_...o.o.o.o... _**

* * *

_"Quantas vezes minha esperança vai esperar no cais?_

_É certo que tempos difíceis existem para aperfeiçoar o aprendiz..."_

* * *

**_...o.o.o... _**

**Capítulo 16**

**A Dança  
**

**_...o.o.o..._****  
**

* * *

**  
**

—_Céus... Bom, e agora que ela chegou, você vai falar com ela? Ou ficar aí, pensando?_

(...)

_A esperança no amanhã está brilhando nos seus olhos_

_Ou são lembranças de memórias tristes_

_Que dia é? E de qual mês?_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

Encostou-se na pilastra a fim de melhor apreciar a doce voz da moça. Todo salão ficara na penumbra, e o globo irradiava pequenas luzinhas que pareciam estrelas. Viu Marin dançando, e sorriu. Sentiu-se um pouco só, mas estava tudo bem. Sentiu-se até tentada a dançar com Milo, mas, ainda bem, foi uma vertigem passageira...

_Eu não posso continuar e eu não posso desistir_

_Eu tenho perdido tanto tempo_

Sentiu novamente a sensação. Só que desta vez não precisou se virar pra saber quem era. Percebeu sua discreta aproximação, como se temesse chegar mais perto. Havia um clima diferente no ar, um pouco de mistério e ansiedade, que outrora a incomodaria. Seu coração estava disparado, mas sua mente estava tranqüila, e ela simplesmente esperou.

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por que, eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você!_

— Está muito bem, Shina. — falou Seiya parando a seu lado. Percebeu uma nota de nervosismo em sua voz. Pelo menos ele conseguira aproximar-se... — Quero dizer... — coçou a cabeça. — O que quero dizer é que...

_Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer não estão saindo direito_

Ela sorriu internamente do desconcerto dele. Marin novamente estava certa.

_Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras_

_Você tem feito minha cabeça girar_

_Eu não sei aonde ir daqui._

—...Está muito bonita. Só não sei como conseguiu...

— Como consegui o quê?

— Ficar ainda mais bonita do que é! Você quer dançar comigo? — falou de uma vez só. E no fim prendeu a respiração, já esperando uma reprimenda, ou um ataque, menos...

— Sim! Acho que posso, sim.

Sorriram. Talvez houvesse perdão e reconciliação. O tempo poderia vir a separá-los, logo ambos voltariam às suas vidas, pensou Seiya, mas por enquanto...

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar _

Ele estendeu a mão e não pode evitar a emoção que percorreu sua mente ao vê-la retirar a máscara, colocando-a em sua mão. Entendeu seu significado. Depositou-a sobre a mesa mais próxima. E, aproximando-se dela, enlaçou-lhe a cintura delicada com a mão esquerda e sentiu a mão dela sobre seu ombro. Deixaram-se levar pelo momento... Seiya sentia que seus olhos não queriam desprender-se dos dela, que lhe sorriam.

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por que, eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você!_

"_Sinto-me um garoto perto dela_". Por causa disso, desviou o olhar, encostando o rosto na pele fria dela... E puxou-a um pouco mais, apertando-a contra seu próprio corpo. Agora podia sentir seu coração batendo sobre ele. Disparado.

_Agora, há algo sobre você (que)..._

_Eu não posso entender totalmente_

Shina mal podia respirar. De que lhe adiantara o autocontrole que ensaiara antes, hein? O coração dele batia tão forte sobre seu peito. Engoliu seco. Queria pedir para que ele afrouxasse a pressão, mas como? Num movimento involuntário, ao invés de afastá-lo, virou a face rapidamente. E, por um breve momento, seus lábios tocaram-se. Sobressaltado, afastou imediatamente o rosto. Ambos prenderam a respiração e seus rostos afoguearam-se. "_Ah, não sou mais uma menina... pra ficar assim tão constrangida!_"

_Tudo o que ela faz é lindo_

_Tudo o que ela faz, é certo!_

Ele soltou a mão que segurava a dela, tocando de leve seu rosto, corado como o dele.

— Me perdoe, Shina, eu... Não tive a intenção, mas... — aproximou novamente seus rostos. — não sei o que fazer com você tão perto assim... — sua voz era um fio. — Afastou-se outra vez, tirando suavemente a mão de sua cintura. — Bem, eu não quero fazer isto, então, acho melhor ir...

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder..._

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse reclamar. Mas sua mão segurou-o pelo pulso.

— Está tudo bem, Seiya. Não precisa... Se preocupar... Estou bem. — conseguiu sorrir, fazendo com que ele voltasse.

— Sim, mas quem não está bem sou eu! E eu sinto muito por mentir pra você, Shina.

Ela olhou-o sem entender.

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por que, eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você!_

— Eu queria muito lhe ter beijado... E ainda quero! — trouxe-a bem perto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, antes, porém perguntou: — Posso? — mas não esperou a resposta. Dane-se se ela quisesse quebrá-lo ao meio depois... Ele se recomporia, disto tinha certeza!

Quando a soltou, encontrou seu olhar sério e amoroso em sua direção e sentiu vontade de desaparecer... E, ao mesmo tempo, desejou que aquele momento não terminasse. Abraçou-a novamente, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, embaraçado.

— Me perdoe por aquela noite... — sussurrou ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Por que?

— Não sei... Este é o problema! — sentiu a mão dela acariciar seus cabelos rebeldes.

— Então, como posso perdoá-lo?

— Você está sendo cruel... Eu me desmanchando na sua frente...

Ela sorria. E achava engraçada a situação.

— E então? Dançamos ou não?

— Certo... — murmurou ele, entre os cabelos perfumados dela.

Assim que a música terminou, discretamente foram até o terraço, de mãos dadas. O luar refletia-se na piscina. "_Esta deve ser a melhor sensação que tive em anos_..." ponderava ele. Sentia que poderia abraçar o céu inteiro se abrisse o braço. "_Shina... Não entendo como pode ter guardado este sentimento por tantos anos... em silêncio_..." Permitiu que seus olhos olhassem para o céu estrelado. Nunca precisara tanto de algo pra sustentar-lhe o que tinha em mente. Não podia dizer que a amava e nem o contrário. E ainda havia outras coisas entre ele. "_Eu ainda não posso dizer o que sinto. Mas é melhor mantê-la na escuridão deste amor do que magoá-la ainda mais..._" Só precisava criar coragem pra dizer a ela. Então, isto não seria tão difícil...

Seus olhos procuraram os dela, tão claros e sinceros. Ela nunca mentira. Ele é quem nunca parara realmente pra pensar a respeito. Não que fosse obrigado, mas questionava-se por não saber...

"_E o que será de mim, após perder-me neste mar bravio de emoções, sem poder deixá-las fluir_?"

Shina sorria, como se perguntasse o que ele queria lhe dizer. Seiya abraçou-a. E sentia seus olhos afundando-se no mar.

"_Eu sinto muito, Shina... tenho que encontrá-la... antes disso, não conseguirei ser livre"._

"_Minha razão compreende, mas o meu coração diz outra coisa... é melhor me afastar..."_

"_Como poderei compensá-la? Eu estou partido em dois..."_

"_Não precisa se esforçar tanto. Eu já disse..._"

— Sei o que disse, mas não acredito.

— Hunf... Está dizendo que minto?

— Não. Eu prometo...

Ela desprendeu-se de seus braços, encarando-o.

— Não prometa. Não me prometa nada.

Virou-se se apoiando na murada. E sentiu-se agarrada pelos ombros.

— Seiya!

— Não vou deixar isto pela metade, eu quero saber porquê, Shina, você não quer que eu te prometa...

— Porque sei que cumprirá. — ela sorriu. — e não quero promessas sem garantias. Por favor, não me faça explicar mais, sim? Eu vou embora amanhã pela manha, então, melhor deixar assim...

— Você não está sendo racional.

— Quem não está é você. Talvez ambos precisem de um tempo, pra pensar e recuperar o coração... Pelo menos o meu está cansado de partir-se!

— Eu não quero deixá-la assim!

Ela riu.

— Vou ficar bem.

Seiya franziu a testa, pensativo.

— Eu sei que não conseguirei te esquecer. Porque eu te amo. Mas, por favor, sem promessas!

Deixando suas divagações de lado, beijaram-se com desespero e saudades. Sem se importar com qualquer outra coisa, pois esta impetuosidade era comum a ambos. Correspondiam-se, pois precisavam disto, de algo concreto para alimentar a alma durante o frio da espera.

O arrebatamento os deixara ofegantes. Seiya afastou-se um pouco, ruborizado e hesitante. Era muito difícil não dizer o que queria dizer, era difícil querer resistir ao que queria se entregar. Ainda sentia as formas suaves dela. Queria gravá-la em si.Só este pensamento o assustava. Não se sentia muito decoroso e recatado; pra dizer a verdade, era bem o contrário.

Virou-se, puxando-a pela mão.

— Vamos entrar! Aqui está muito quente! — falou, meio atrapalhado, fazendo-a rir.

— Sim, vamos.

— Acho que quanto mais falarmos, menos conseguiremos chegar a uma conclusão...

— Melhor esperar.

— É. — murmurou ele.

Shina suspirou. Não podia dizer que era vitoriosa nesta batalha, mas, pelo menos, vencera o medo que a inquietava. E enquanto caminhava de volta ao salão, ela considerou o que ele acabara de dizer e achou engraçado. "_Está muito quente... admiro esta cortesia e me encanto com a gentileza, Seiya_".

Viu os cabelos dele meio atrapalhados ainda, e uma mecha caía sobre o rosto, braços bem feitos sob o fraque... Ele percebeu seu olhar e sorriu, apertando sua mão, para soltá-la em seguida, indo ao encontro de Aioria, que o chamava insistentemente.

Enquanto isto, ela deu a volta, a fim de retornar à mesa. June e Saori estavam sentadas _guardando os rapazes_.. Imaginou.

— Shina! Onde esteve? Queria tê-la apresentado a uma pessoa que você gostaria de ter conhecido!

— Está querendo ser alcoviteira, senhorita Kido... Você não é muito boa nisto... — falou Shina, sentando-se.

— Eu espero ter ido bem na única vez que tentei! — comentou a deusa, levantando uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso misterioso.

Shina sorriu e June sentiu que perdeu alguma coisa.

— Ok, qual foi a parte da novela que eu perdi? — brincou ela.

— A do beijo. — respondeu a amazona.

— O quê? — falaram juntas.

— Fazer o quê, não? — continuou, comendo algumas uvas tranqüilamente. — Só uma coisa: de Saori eu até esperava esta reação, mas June! Estou escandalizada!

— Ah, não fale assim, que eu fico sem graça...

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

— Obrigada por terem vindo. Obrigada! — e, finalmente, o último convidado se fora.

— Graças aos céus! Meu maxilar está doendo de tanto sorrir! — resmungou Ikki. — nunca sorri tanto tempo de uma vez...

— Ai, quanta reclamação, parente! — disse June, com Moe no colo, esticando-se a fim de beijar-lhe a face. — Agora, faça o favor de procurar Shun, porque as crianças estão cansadas e eu também...Mal posso esperar pra dormir...

— Nós também já vamos, Saori. — falou Marin, acompanhada de Shaka, Shina e Aioria. — Não vamos esperar o carro. E Seiya, você o viu?

— Não. Deve estar agarrado em Shiryu, colocando as notícias em dia... — falou Ikki, afastando-se. — Não se preocupe, eu o despacho pra casa direitinho, Marin.

Entre risos, despediram-se.

Iam caminhando. Não era tão longe assim, dissera Shaka.

— Você, um louco espartano...Como pudemos cair na sua lábia?! — reclamavam Shina e Aioria. — Deveria levar-me nas costas...

— Vocês reclamam demais! Deveriam é aproveitar este momento, madrugada, e apreciarem a beleza desta cidade de luzes ofuscantes...Afinal, tem que ter alguma coisa boa aqui, não é?

— Cale-se! — falou a amazona. — Já estou cheia de suas vãs filosofias, Shaka.

— Acho que deveria moderar sua língua.

— E eu acho que... — e foram embora discutindo, não percebendo que Marin sentara-se num banco para rir.

— Ah, eu não agüento esses dois...

Aioria, que parara a alguns passos dela, sorriu.

Sentiu o coração acelerar-se. Agora não tinha pra onde fugir. Shina e Shaka estavam fora de vista há muito tempo...

— Bem, então... Vamos... — falou sem graça.

_Agora, há algo sobre você (que)..._

_Eu não posso entender totalmente_

Ele deu-lhe o braço, que Marin aceitou relutante. "_Ele não desiste_..." Andavam em silencio, devagar, como se o tempo movesse devagar também.

— Marin.

As estrelas no céu estavam realmente belas, e, olhando pra lá, ela queria esquecer que ele estava falando com ela, e, quem sabe desta forma, conseguiria respirar normalmente...

— Sim. — suspirou.

— está se sentindo bem? — falou parando.

— Estou. Vamos andar mais depressa, não consigo ver onde estão aqueles dois... Eles podem começar a brigar de verdade, e...

— Marin. Chega.

Ela ergueu o rosto pra ele. Eram quase da mesma altura, pensou ela. Nunca tinha se ligado neste detalhe. Os olhos verdes dele emanavam aquilo que sempre a impressionara, desde que o conhecera. Ternura e teimosia, numa mistura que, custara a admitir, ela gostava. "_O que_..."

— Preciso falar com você sobre isso. Já tentei uma vez, e não fui bem sucedido.

— Não pode esperar até amanhã? — seus lábios murmuraram.

— Não, não dá. — ele riu. Seu olhar já lhe dizia o que era, deixando-a constrangida. Certo é que ele nunca fora o gatinho manso que imaginavam. Mas...

— Eu devia ter falado há muito tempo, mas você foge o tempo todo, Marin. — seu nome, pronunciado por ele, nunca teve uma conotação tão profunda.

_Tudo o que ela faz é lindo__Tudo o que ela faz, é certo!_

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

—Eu... Fujo de quê... Aioria? — conseguiu concluir a frase.

— De mim.

Aproximou-se novamente. Segurou o rosto assustado dela entre as mãos.

_E eu e todas as pessoas com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

— Sou apaixonado por você desde tempos imemoriais... Pra dizer a verdade, desde que salvou minha vida. Eu cria que isto acabaria, que era próprio da idade, mas nunca senti anda assim por ninguém. Isto amadureceu em mim... — encostou sua testa nela. — você precisa saber que cada fibra que me forma te ama, Marin...

Sua respiração estava entalada. Suspeitava, mas agora tinha certeza.

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

— Aioria, eu...

— Quando lutamos — enrolou seu dedo num cacho que se soltara do coque, fazendo-a encolher os ombros. — Quantas vezes meus pensamentos não se voltaram pra você, queria que estivesse bem... Quando vi seus olhos pela primeira vez... Era como se já a conhecesse... E como se nunca tivesse te visto antes...

_E eu não sei por quê_

Procurou-os. Viu que estavam fechados, e bem fechados. E sorriu mais uma vez.

— Isso é um mau sinal?

— O quê? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Seus olhos... Fechados... Abra-os, por favor. Fazem-me tanta falta...

_Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você!_

Ela os abriu. Sem graça, mordeu os lábios. "_Não faça isso, Aioria_..." gritava sua mente, ao ver que ele inclinava a cabeça em sua direção. Mas ele fez... E ela segurou nos ombros dele, beijando-o também. As mãos do cavaleiro enlaçaram-na. "_Teria que ter esta primeira vez, não é?_" Para dar lugar às outras, claro.

Quando a soltou, ela continuou ainda com os olhos fechados, fazendo-o sorrir, e dando-lhe uma pequena sacudida.

— Ei, eu lhe disse para mantê-los abertos, não disse? — murmurou, perto dos lábios dela.

Antes de abri-los, ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça.

— Você não manda em mim... Peça "_por favor_..."

O sorriso dele aumentou, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

— Por favor.

_Que dia é hoje?_

_E de qual mês?_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo..._

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

— Temos que ver se não se perderam. — falava Shaka.

— Não seja bobo, Shaka. Você sabe que estão bem melhor sem a gente por perto.

— Talvez esteja certa... E eu não quero voltar lá com você nas costas me ameaçando. — Fato é que ele a estava levando nas costas. — E não se acostume...

— Eu sei que é um cavalheiro...

O rapaz revirou os olhos, continuando sua _via crucis_...

_Continua..._

**xxxxxxxxxx))))))))))((((((((((xxxxxxxxxx**

_Ah, eu não sabia como encerrar daqui pro final, então, improvisei, e vejamos... Sou péssima pra inserir letra de música também... Aff! A tradução que aparece é da música "__You and Me", do Lifehouse. Linda, linda, linda... Eu realmente quero alguém dizendo isto pra mim...__Oops... Voltemos aqui!_

_Próximo capítulo: "Sayonara, Solitia" ou "de volta para o começo..."._

_Beijos._


	17. De volta ao início

_Saint Seiya Pertence a M. kurumada. Os personagens Moe e Ryo pertencem a mim. _

_

* * *

  
_

**AINDA EXISTE UMA ESPERANÇA...**

**

* * *

**_**...o.o.o.o... **_

_"Quantas vezes minha esperança vai esperar no cais?_

_É certo que tempos difíceis existem para aperfeiçoar o aprendiz..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**...o.o.o... **_

**Capítulo 17**

**De volta ao Início**

_**...o.o.o...**_

_**

* * *

**_"_Transforma-se o amador na coisa amada_

_Por virtude do muito imaginar_

_Não tenho, pois, mais que desejar;_

_Pois tenho em mim a parte desejada._¹"

* * *

A tarde caía sobre as colinas ao redor do Santuário de Atena. Os raios dourados emprestavam ao cenário que se rasgava um quê de sonho.

Próximo ao bosque, ouvia-se uma voz grave e autoritária, ministrando algumas instruções.

— Vamos, garotas! Estão esperando o quê? Katrina! Endireite-se!

Uma das mãos estava apoiada na cintura e com a outra, indicava as próximas candidatas. O colante marrom não a destacava entre as demais, apenas demarcava sua silhueta fina e bem feita, em contraste com o verde das meias e da faixa amarela. Um brilho prateado era visto em seu rosto: uma máscara, usada para proteger o rosto. Apenas isto. Não havia mais imposições sobre usá-la ou não. Agora, era apenas um utensílio de sua armadura.

As aprendizes tentavam levantar-se, enquanto a última aproximava-se dela. Seu olhar sob a máscara era terno e preocupado, mas o treinamento era realmente difícil. E, pensava enquanto contra-atacava a outra jovem, se quisessem ser amazonas, terão de aprendê-lo. Quando Katrina foi lançada a uns três metros dela, suspirou, falando:

— Por hoje estão dispensadas. Amanhã haverá um treino geral no coliseu. Estejam lá às sete em ponto. Não vou tolerar atrasos.

Uma das meninas aproximou-se dela. Era Mayo, a jovem japonesa que implorara por sua instrução, há quase um ano atrás. Shina sorriu. Mayo era simplesmente o melhor aprendiz que tivera. E era considerada a mais bem preparada dentro do Santuário. Elogiada até mesmo pelo próprio Shion, atual (e eterno... ¬¬) mestre.

— Mestra! — retirou a máscara e sorria para ela. — Acha que meu golpe melhorou? — abaixou os olhos, vermelha. — Treinei a noite toda...

"_Humm... isto explica as olheiras_..."

— Está muito bom para a minha mais jovem discípula. — tocou-lhe os cabelos. — Você é muito competente, não se preocupe.

— Obrigada, Mestra. EU quero ser como a senhora! — abraçou-a e em seguida saiu correndo. — Combinei com Katrina e Maria que iríamos à cidade esta noite. Até mais!

Shina suspirou. Estava cansada demais pra gritar-lhe o nome e dar um sermão. Esticou os braços, andando em direção a uma pedra, onde se sentou a fim de contemplar o pôr-do-sol, que logo aconteceria. Era quase um ritual, todo o dia... Algumas vezes, Mayo a acompanhava. Geralmente, eram só ela e os próprios pensamentos, sobre o passado e o presente... Apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos. "_O futuro não me pertence_..."

Toda sua força e destreza em batalhas haviam sido provadas e aprovadas, já havia experimentado da tristeza e da alegria...o coração estava satisfeito com ambas. E agora, ela vivia por algo mais do que esperava antes. Tinha muitas preocupações para se dar ao luxo de perturbar-se por mesquinharias... fechou os olhos, aspirando os últimos minutos daquele dia de outono...um vento brando soprava, balançando os cabelos soltos.

— Ora, ora...Este Santuário não é mais o mesmo. Uma amazona sentada, apreciando o pôr-do-sol? — falou uma voz que não ouvia há muito tempo. Sentiu o coração disparar.

Ficando de pé, girou o corpo na direção dele. E, apesar do sol ainda derramar sua luz sobre as montanhas, os olhos dele trouxeram-lhe as estrelas...

— E um cavaleiro invadindo uma área reservada sem o menor pudor. — seu sorriso aumentou. — Realmente, é o fim do mundo!

— Senti saudades.

"_Onde está o ar? Tenho certeza de que estive respirando até agora_..." E o que imaginara dizer desapareceu na mente tomada pela emoção. Um silêncio tenso formou-se entre eles. Queria ir até ele, mas não se movia. As palavras dele a imobilizaram, e sentiu que seu olhar começava a embaçar... "_Não pode estar acontecendo... desde quando fiquei assim?_" Voltou a focalizar o olhar nele. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, o mesmo sorriso que a encantara. Usava um traje parecido com o seu, exatamente... "_ Exatamente como no dia em que o conheci!_"²

Mordeu os lábios. O que poderia dizer? Viu que o sorriso dele era sem-graça, enquanto coçava a cabeça; sinal evidente de que estava constrangido. Inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

— Não sou tão convencido a ponto de imaginar que se atiraria aos meus braços... — gracejou ele. — mas eu esperava que tivesse algum tipo de reação, Shina.

Desta vez ela riu, levando a mão ao rosto, e tomando consciência da máscara ali.

— O que tinha em mente?

— Não sei... — respondeu ele, caminhando em sua direção. — Pulos de alegria, desmaio, um soco bem mirado...

— Nem um pouco convencido, hein?

— Estou brincando, claro.

Agora, estavam bem próximos e Seiya pos as mãos nos ombros dela, que ergueu o rosto prateado. Ele sorria.

— Adoraria ver o seu rosto novamente.

— Por que?

— Pra ver se estou sonhando, ou se realmente estamos aqui. Pode ser apenas um sonho, hã? — falou sério.

— Seiya. — havia ansiedade em sua voz rouca.

"_Será que está chorando... ah, esta maldita máscara!_", pensava ele. Havia um pouco de confusão e angústia em seus olhos também. Sabia que não haviam prometido nada... mas viera cheio daquilo que era a única coisa que podia...Esperança no amor que compartilhavam, esperança em sua realização...

— Shina, eu joguei fora os anos que não tinha maturidade pra te compreender. — abraçou-a, desesperado. — Neste momento, tudo o que eu quero é olhar mais uma vez em seus olhos e te dizer o quanto sou feliz por tê-la conhecido e agradecê-la por ter... por ter me esperado tanto... — uma lágrima correu pela face do cavaleiro, e veio cair no ombro dela. — Não seja tão indiferente assim...

Só então percebeu que os braços dela estavam ao redor de sua cintura.

— Impossível ser indiferente a você... — sussurrou ela.

Um riso lacrimejado saiu de seus lábios, próximo ao pescoço dela, que por sua vez o afastou um pouco, a fim de retirar o fardo da face, e presenteá-lo com um belo sorriso.

— Melhor assim? — ele fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. — Então, quer repetir tudo, por favor? — gracejou ela.

— Mais tarde...Agora, — voltou a abraçá-la. — Só quero ficar com você...

— Seiya...

Já era noite quando voltaram de mãos dadas para o templo de Atena, onde Saori os esperava.

Esquecida sobre a pedra, uma máscara de prata refletia o brilho das estrelas.

_FIM_

_

* * *

  
_

¹ - trecho de um soneto de Camões.

² - _Seria coincidência? Não, só romantismo exagerado desta que vos escreve_.

Ah... é O fim... Tudo que começa, realmente tem que terminar. Pelo menos, as fics, sim... Elas não devem tender ao infinito, eu sei...Senão parece novela mexicana... Mas eu me arrisco a perguntar... Quem nunca assistiu a uma novelinha mexicana, hein?

Eis que retorno num navio cinzentos, das Terras Imortais (ou seriam Mortais? O.o) a fim de postar o último capítulo da fic. Fico grata à leitora Ann, que lembrou-me de postar o fim da fic! É sério, eu tinha certeza de que tinha postado!

Agradeço aos leitores fiéis, aos infiéis, e aos anônimos, e , inclusive, aos que lêem para copiar, sem os copyrights necessários (porque Saint Seiya é do Sr. Kurumada, mas o enredo da fic é meu u.ú). A todos que acompanharam esta jornada, obrigada pela paciência e cooperação. E pra quem leu e não gostou, me desculpem, mas eu não sou perfeita...E não sou escritora, apenas, me divirto com personagens de outrem, às vezes deturpando um pouquinho suas características bá finalidades lucrativas.

E à Miaka_ly, um póstumo agradecimento, pois desde antes de ser postada, ela já conehcia esta viajem em Saint Seiya, e me encorajava a continuar. Apesar de quê ela não gostou do final, mas, não importa, eu a amo do mesmo jeito! Valeu, irmãzinha.

Até a próxima.


End file.
